


Other Things About Love

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Romance, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various one shots about different SU Ships (Platonic/Romantic/Crossover)





	1. Lapidot

**Peridot Has These Feelings**

Peridot wasn't really sure why she kept coming back to this bar.

Cigarette smoke hung above the tables and countertops of the small bar like a fog. The smell of stale piss and day old vomit wafted from the doorway onto the street making most passerby's gag in disgust at the foul stench. The glasses were a stained brown color and the booze was watered down and overpriced.

The only things that seemed to bring anyone into shit hole was the sound of the classic rock songs booming from the twenty-five cent costing jukebox and flashing pink neon of the sign above the door that advertised it's slightly alliterative name.

The Pink Palanquin.

Most nights the bar was tended by a soft spoken woman with dark blue hair that covered her eyes.

Though on some nights there was a different bartender. She was similar to the first. She had dark blue hair and her voice was soft but instead of a kind smile that you couldn't tell was real or fake, she wore a bored expression as she half heartedly listened to what you wanted to drink. She never looked in the mirror that hung behind the bar's counter lined with various bottles that dusty and usually half empty. She also didn't strike up conversation with anyone well almost anyone.

She would casually chat with Steven's dad Greg, talking about the disastrous fishing trip they had once went on. Laughing about how she had found a way to draw the fish to his lure. A way that seemed almost magical in origin.

If she was being honest, she was jealous of him. He could just sit down order a shot and just strike up a casual conversation with a beautiful woman like Lapis.

That was her name Lapis.

She only knew that because of Steven and because she may have eavesdropped on one of her and Greg's conversations.

Sure it was weird but who were the hell were you to judge.

You CLOD!

Making her way across the threshold of the doorway Peridot is pleasantly surprised to see Lapis filling a glass with the off brand bourbon Greg's girlfriend Azul likes.

"Hey Peri!" Greg shouts from the corner of the bar.

"Hi Greg." She replies as Lapis looks up at her absent mindly.

Making her way across the crowded bar she sits next to Greg who's dressed nicer than usual.

"How's it going Peri?" He asks happily.

"Good, how are you Greg?" She replies with a smile trying to ignore the fact that Lapis hasn't taken her eyes off of her since Greg called her name as she walked in.

"Great. Me and Azul are having a date night." He says with a bright smile.

Well that's great. Peridot says as Lapis makes her way over to them.

"Here's your shot Greg and here's Azul's bourbon." Lapis says quietly.

"Thanks Lapis." He says gratefully.

"No prob Bob." She replies tiredly, "So what are you having Blondie?"

"Who?" Peridot asks confused.

"You Blondie or do you prefer Peri?" She asks looking at Peridot.

"Peri's fine. Although P-Dot isn't bad or just Dot or maybe Dottie." Peridot rambles quickly. "Just call me whatever." She adds seriously.

"Okay, Whatever. What are you having?" Lapis says dryly.

Greg chuckles as Peri's pale cheeks begin to turn a bright pink color.

"I'll just have a glass of water." She says trying to ignore the heat in her cheeks.

"Shot of vodka, got it." Lapis says as she walks off.

"I asked for a water." Peridot says confused.

"They don't serve water." Azul says from behind getting Peridot to jump and let out a high pitched squeak that gets the entire bars attention.

The pink on her cheeks turns a dark red as she's about to ask what the flying fuck all these clods are staring at when she hears a laugh. It's oddly melodic and somehow echoes across the packed bar.

The source of the laugh is none other than Lapis. She's clutching her sides as kneels over slightly trying to regain her composure. Stifling her laughter with her hand she straightens her stance and looks at Peridot with a kind smile.

"Because of that little display by Whatever in the corner the next round is free." Lapis says loudly getting the whole bar to cheer as she carries a shot glass over to Peridot, "Here you go Whatever. It's on the house."

"Thanks." Peridot says quietly as Lapis places her hand on top of hers.

"My shift ends in about fifteen minutes." Lapis tells her quietly, "You walk me to my car."

Peridot just nods as Lapis walks to the other side of the bar where several patrons are eagerly waiting for their free drink.

"Looks like Peri has charmed the Water Witch." Azul whispers to Greg who's got a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yup." He replies watching as Peridot sits with a goofy expression on her face, "Maybe she'll be as lucky as I was."

"Maybe." Azul replies as she kisses him.

\---

The fifteen minutes til Lapis's shift ends is utterly hellish and seems to last an eternity to Peridot. She even drinks the shot of vodka which to her surprise and slight disappointment is only water.

Fuck I could use some liquid courage, she thinks to herself.

"Hey you ready to go?" Lapis asks her suddenly getting her to jump slightly.

"Y-yeah." Peridot answers ignoring the snicker and she's so adorable comment from Azul.

She feels her heart begin to burst out of her chest when Lapis takes her hand and leads her out of the bar.

Her hands are so soft and she smells like the ocean a detail she has never noticed before.

Then again she has never been this close to the beautiful bartender.

"Oh I'm beautiful huh?" Lapis asks as they stop in front of a baby blue Prius.

"Ididn'tmeantosaythatoutloud." Peridot says almost incoherently.

"I'm glad you did." She says as she leans in and kisses Peridot on the cheek.

Peridot is unable to coherently form speech for a few moments after the kiss. Her lips were soft and the spot on her cheek where she was kissed feels warm. Well both of her cheeks feel warm.

"You know Whatever you're really look cute when you blush." Lapis whispers in her hear.

"Just cute?" Peridot asks in a seductive voice that's she had no idea she was capable of.

Instead of replying Lapis pulls her into a deep kiss that leaves the taste of spearmint Peridot's lips.

"Wow." She says as Lapis breaks the kiss.

"Here's my number you should call me sometime." Lapis tells her as she passes her a slip of paper.

"Okay." Peridot says softly as Lapis gets into her car and drives off.

"YES!" Peridot shouts as soon as she can no longer see Lapis's taillights, "I got her number!"


	2. Ladie

**You'd Only Say That To Hurt Me**

They had been best friends for a long time. To be honest they were really the only friends they each had. That was until Steven had randomly mentioned one day that he was glad to have each of them as a friend. Lars had scoffed at the sentiment not wanting everyone to think he was weird for being friends with a little kid. Sadie on the other hand openly appreciated the gesture. She liked Steven and she knew that deep down Lars liked him too.

She also knew that he would never admit it either. He preferred to keep his real feelings locked away. While showing everyone a mask of sarcasm and indifference. It was just the way he was and she had grown to accept that.

What was difficult for her to accept was the way he would often take advantage of her kindness. The way he would pretend to be sick to get off of work on her day off or wouldn't really help her when they were at work. Sometimes he would mock and belittle her telling her things that she desperately wanted to hear, only to either take them back or use those things in some sort of cruel joke later.

That's why she found it hard to believe him when he had told her he had feelings for her. Part of her was certain the whole Steven in Lars body fiasco had happened again. The other part of her was certain that this was part of some awful joke he intended to pull. He had always made it very clear that he was into beach babes that were tall and curvy in all the right places like Jenny or Kiki or heck the one person Steven and his friend Connie somehow turned into.

He couldn't be interested in me she thought somberly. I'm not a tall beach babe he always goes on about. I'm just little ol' Sadie, his reliable player two. The only person (besides Steven) who puts up with him unconditionally regardless of the crap he pulls. He only told you how he "felt" to get underneath your skin. Just ignore it Sadie he'll stop if you just ignore it.

\---

Three days that's how long she's avoided talking to you unless it was absolutely necessary Lars. Three long days of no texts or friendly conversation of any kind.

You just had to tell her didn't you? You couldn't have just kept your mouth shut and focused on the beach...

Who in the fuck are you trying to kid Lars? He thinks sadly as he rests his head on the counter.

You really care about Sadie. Sure she's a pain in the neck always telling you should work harder or that deep down you enjoy being Steven's friend. Yet she's always been there through thick and thin. You're wonderful strong pretty player two.

"You alright kid?" A voice suddenly asks.

"I think he needs a hug." Another softer voice said.

"You think everyone needs a hug, Navy." the first voices say.

Lifting his head off the counter Lars sees Steven's uncle or was it cousin, Johnny and one of his other aunts or distant cousin he can't really remember. For some odd reason she began talking to Johnny about how everyone needs a hug.

"Fine." Lars mutters in response to Johnny's question, "What do you need?"

"A dozen chocolate donuts and a large black coffee." Johnny says clearly understanding that Lars would rather be left alone.

"Do you need a hug?" Navy asks looking up at Lars with a kind look in her eyes.

"No I'm fine." Lars grunts getting their order together.

"No Sadie today?" Johnny asks almost instantly regretting it as he sees Lars shoulders slump even further at the mention of the blonde.

"No today was her day off." Lars says coldly.

"Are you sad because you miss her?" Navy asks as Lars walks back to the counter.

Lars just nods as Johnny pays him for the order.

"Would you like to talk about what's bothering you?" Navy asks concern lacing her voice.

"No, it's not important." He replies.

"Seems important kid." Johnny says with a sad look in his eyes, "Did you two break up?"

"Break up? What do you mean did we break up?" Lars asks flustered.

"You and Sadie were together, weren't you?" Johnny replies confused watching as Lars shakes his head.

"We're just friends," Lars says quickly as his cheeks turn a bright red.

"Oh." Johnny says with a nod, "You told her you wanted to be more then friends didn't you?"

"Did she say yes?" Navy asks excitedly.

"Ugh! Like I said what's on my mind isn't important. Here's your donuts and coffee have a nice day." Lars says flustered.

Navy and Johnny simply give him a sympathetic look before taking the donuts and the coffee.

"Don't worry kid. I'm positive that she feels the same way. Just give her some time." Johnny as he opens the door for Navy.

Waving goodbye Navy takes Johnny's free hand and the two walk out of Lars line of sight.

Maybe he's right Lars thought as he begin to absent mindedly clean the store. She just might need some time to think about what he'd told her. He was going to give her space until she was ready to talk.

\---

The next three days were admittedly less tense for the two of them. Lars was still a pain in the neck and not really doing his job but he hadn't pressed the issue at all. He was either luring her into a false sense of complacency or actually realized how he had hurt her feelings.

Looking at him she ignored the part of her that was whispering about a possible third option. The one where he wasn't being a sarcastic ass and wasn't attempting to play a trick on her. The one she deep down knew was probably true because if it hadn't he wouldn't have seemed absolutely heartbroken when she told him to go straight to hell for trying to hurt her feelings.

Sadie was drug out her thoughts when one Steven's aunts walked in. The short one with an afro whose name she couldn't recall. It was started with an N that's all she could remember.

"Hi Sadie. Hi Lars." Navy said with a wave, "Can I get a large black coffee?"

"Sure." Sadie said, "I didn't realize you drank coffee."

"Oh I don't but Johnny does." She answered simply, "He's busy with Mal though and I thought he'd like some coffee."

"Oh. Who's Mal exactly?" Sadie asked curiously as she handed Navy the coffee.

"Oh Mal's Johnny's daughter she's so sweet and cute." Navy practically squealed, "So are you and Lars finally together?"

"Wait," Sadie asked confused, "what do you mean are Lars and I finally together?"

Before Navy could respond Steven ran into the store and grabbed Navy by the arm.

"We need your help back at the temple Mal's throwing a temper tantrum! A massive temper tantrum." He said quickly before turning towards a confused Lars and Sadie, "Oh hi Sadie. Hi Lars."

Sadie and Lars both watched in utter confusion as Steven practically drug out the short woman who not only lit on fire but was asking a million questions about Mal and her apparently catastrophic temper tantrum.

"What just happened?" He asked slightly confused as Sadie quickly put out the small fires Navy accidentally left on the floor.

"I don't really know." Sadie replied thinking about what Navy had said.

Are you and Lars finally together?

Why would she ask if we were finally together? Did Lars tell her to ask that as a way to make me feel guilty? That was unlikely because Lars wouldn't do that and she seemed really concerned though like she wanted them to be actually be together.

"Lars did you tell her ask me if we were together?"

"No!" Lars says quickly.

Then why did she ask me? Sadie asked suspiciously.

"No idea Sadie." He replied with a shrug.

"Please tell me why she asked Lars?" Sadie asked quietly.

"Ugh fine. A couple of days ago her and Johnny came in and they asked if we broke up." He explained nervously, "I told em we weren't together and Johnny figured out I told you I wanted to be more."

"You really mean that don't you Lars?" Sadie said looking at him as he hung his head.

"Yes I do."

"You aren't saying it just to hurt me?"

"No, I'm not."

Instead of replying Sadie squeezed his left hand and pulled him close into a kiss.

"Awwh!" Navy squealed causing Lars and Sadie to freak out and break their kiss, "That was so cute!" She said with stars in her eyes.

"Um what uh do you need Navy?" Sadie asked ignoring the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"So you two are finally together?" She asked excitedly.

"Um uh we were um practicing mouth to mouth resuscitation." Sadie quickly explained as she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Oh. Are you sure? it looked like you two were kissing." Navy said innocently.

"I'm sure. So what do you need?"

"I need a black coffee and I wanted to apologize for lighting on fire. I got worked up and I didn't mean to." She said with her head down.

"Oh alright." Sadie replied getting the black coffee ready, "And don't worry about the fire thing. It was obviously an accident."

"Okay." Navy said with a smile as she paid for the coffee, "I'll see you two later then."

Waving goodbye Sadie let out a breathe before turning towards Lars.

"So was that a yes then?" Lars asked sheepishly.

"No," Sadie said seriously, "but this is." She said as she pulled him into another kiss.

"Awwh!" Navy said as she watched them kiss again before handing a soaking wet Johnny his coffee.

"Hmph well that's cute." Johnny said before taking Navy's hand and walking back to the temple.


	3. Spearmint

**Why Don't You...**

"Babe, I need a 5/8 socket. This is a 9/16." Pearl said as she stuck her hand out from under the car holding a single socket.

"No you need a 9/16. A 5/8 is too big." Peridot replied matter of factly as she looked through the owner's manual.

"Babe, a 9/16 will strip the bolt setting us back." Pearl said as she slid out from under the car, "Like it did yesterday and the day before that." She added under her breath as she grabbed a 5/8.

"What was that?" Peridot asked angrily.

"Nothing, Dear." Pearl replied.

"No you said something. Now tell me what it was!" Peridot asked angrily.

"It was nothing." She replied again.

"It was obviously something! Now tell me what it was." Peridot ordered.

"I said it will set us back." Pearl finally retorted.

"Set us back!?" Peridot snapped.

"Yes! Set us back!" Pearl snapped back, "Yet again!"

"Oh so you're saying it's my fault we fell behind." Peridot said angrily as she threw the owner's manual on the floor.

"No I'm n-" Pearl began to say.

"No don't backtrack all of sudden." Peridot said angrily, "It's my fault we're behind. It has to be! After all Pearl Quartz never makes mistakes! Never! But her girlfriend. Oh! Her girlfriend almost always makes all kinds of fuckin' mistakes." She said before stomping off.

"Peridot! Peridot! I wasn't implying that at all." Pearl said as she began to follow after her.

"Just leave me be!" Peridot snapped at her as she left the barn and walked towards the house.

"No. Not until you quit acting like a child and talk to me like a rational adult." Pearl ordered sternly, "Oh but that would require you to be an adult in the first place!" She added almost instantly regretting it as she saw Peridot stop dead in her tracks and start to shake, "Now, my Dear, I didn't mea-

"I get that I'm twenty years younger than you. I get that I'm excitable but that doesn't give you ANY EXCUSE TO CALL ME A CHILD EVERY TIME WE ARGUE!" Peridot screamed, "I am sorry I don't match your standards of what an adult should be like. I am sorry I am not perfect like SHE was but I refuse to let you throw all the blame on me because I'm clearly not mature enough for you!"

Watching Peridot stomp into the house she felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut.

How did such a frivolous thing become a full blown argument so quickly? How long had Peridot felt that she was being treated like a child by her? Had she been treating her like that? Why did she have to snap at Peridot?

She could have just given her space and left her blow off some steam. They could have avoided all of this bullshit if she just did that.

But then again her hindsight was 20/20.

Taking a deep breath she looked up at their house. She had to check up on Peridot and make sure she was okay.

\---

Walking into their bedroom she found Peridot sitting on their bed tightly holding her inflatable alien as she stared off into space.

"Hello Beautiful." Pearl said as she sat next to her, only for her to scoot away.

"What do you want?" Peridot asked bitterly.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." Pearl answered as she slowly placed her hand on Peridot's knee.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Peridot said quietly.

"Okay." Pearl said softly before allowing them to sit in a tense silence.

"I'm sorry, that I overreacted." Peridot said breaking the silence, "It was uncalled for and unnecessary."

"It's fine. I didn't mean to sound like I was accusing you of the set backs." Pearl replied as she scooted closer to Peridot and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "I'm sorry I called you and treated you like a child. I didn't mean to do either and I promise I'll do better from now on."

"Okay." Peridot said before setting her alien down and pulled Pearl in a kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Pearl said with a bright smile, "Do you want to watch some Camp Pining Hearts?"

"But what about the car?" Peridot inquired.

"It can wait." Pearl said dismissively, "Besides I want to spend time with the woman I love."

"Okay but you hate Camp Pining Hearts." Peridot said confused.

"No, I don't. I just am not as enthusiastic about it as you are." Pearl explained matter of factly.

Sighing Peridot gave her a curious look before replying, "Fine, I'll believe you. Now tell me what season are we going to watch?"

"How about we start with season five. Isn't that your favorite?" Pearl asked mischievously.

"No!" Peridot hissed, "Season five is awful! And most definitely not my favorite season! Why would yo-" Peridot stopped as soon as she saw that Pearl was stifling a laugh, "You are so lucky I love you."

"I know." Pearl laughed, "I know."


	4. Glue Diamondverse

**No Good Reason**

Blue remembered the first time he fell asleep in her presence. She had been absolutely terrified seeing him laying on her arm with his eyes closed and his breathing slow. She had thought that he was dying and had ordered Pearl to something. Anything, to help her new beloved.

Of course shortly after she had began to panic, and before Pearl had the opportunity to attempt mouth to mouth, he had woken up and after freaking out at having Pearl so close to him he explained what had happened, to her.

She knew that organic organisms needed a form of stasis to recharge, but seeing it occur was an entirely different matter.

At first it had been nerve wracking to her. Watching him sleep for hours that seemed to stretch onward for centuries. Watching his eyes flutter as he "dreamed." The steady rise and fall of his chest. The fear of hurting him or stars forbid, even killing him, if she moved her form even slightly.

As months passed in their relationship she became far more used to his need for sleep. She even found it soothing to watch over her beloved as he rested in either in her palm, on her arm, and despite his initial apprehension, her gem. Which if she was being entirely honest with herself not only felt amazing, as his wild mane and soft hands brushed against it while his body radiated a gentle warmth upon it but she liked to imagine that he was attempting to protect her as she protected him.

She even found herself trying out sleep, when they were away from one another of course. She wouldn't risk his safety, like she had risked that of her first beloved all those millennia ago.

She wouldn't let the fate that befell Pink befall Greg.

So imagine her horror when Greg began to cry and squirm as if her were in pain one night as he slept on her chest. The horror as he began to repeat the word no over and over as she and Pearl tried to no avail to wake him.

Why wouldn't he wake up? What was hurting him? Why was she so useless when someone she loved needed her the most? Why would the universe be so cruel and taunt her by hurting her beloved?

Why?

Why!

WHY!

Before she knew what overcame she felt that frustration and concern manifest itself and a blinding blue aura filled her palanquin bringing not only her but Pearl and Greg who was looking at her concerned, to tears.

As the aura faded she quickly scooped him up in her hand and brought him to her face where she pressed an unintentional rough kiss to her beloved making him almost fall out of her grip. Laughing at this he silenced her nervous attempts at an apology with a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Setting him down next to her she explained what had brought on her "episode" and felt guilt overcome her as she watched his shoulders slump and his look of concern be replaced with a mix of frustration and guilt. She knew that look well.

How many times had Pink had adorned that same look when she had felt that it was her fault that she had caused her some sort of pain and distress?

As she listened to his explanation about what he had was a nightmare and that they were just "bad dreams", she felt a small sliver of relief break through her concern. Yes he was still shaken up and hurt in a very different way than she had feared but this type of thing was rare for him, at least according to him to it was.

As he finished his explanation and reassured that he was fine he made sure to needlessly apologize for causing her pain and promised that he would try his hardest not to do it ever again before he used the staircase they had implemented on the side of her throne and struggled momentarily before he was able to press a gentle kiss to her gem before he said those three little words that caused all the words she had intended to use to deter the blame of what happened from him to herself die in her throat and be replaced with seven others.

"I love you as well my Beloved."

Smiling he allowed her to hold him in her palm and slowly drifted off in a peaceful she joined him in.


	5. Jaspameidot

**Through The Rain With My Silent Partners**

A loud crack of thunder echoed through out the house before the pitter patter of rain began to hit the roof at a break neck pace.

Peeking her head over the covers she looked around the dark bedroom before it was illuminated by a flash of lightening before another roaring crack of thunder echoed throughout the house making her flinch.

"Peridot." She whisper shouted to her wife who was on the left of her, "Peridot! Wake up!" She whisper shouted again.

"Mmm." Peridot moaned angrily, "Wut iz tit?"

"It's raining." She said as another crack of thunder faintly echoed throughout the house.

"Yeah I can tell." Peridot grumbled tiredly.

"I don't like the rain," she said nervously, "or the thunder."

"I know." Peridot said sleepily, "I also know it's outside and that it can't hurt you. Now go back to bed."

"You're sure?" She asked as she heard another faint roll of thunder after the windows briefly lit up.

"I am flipping positive. Now. Go. To. Bed." Peridot ordered, "We gotta big day tomorrow and need all the sleep we can get."

"But what if the rain somehow breaks through the roof or the lightening hits the antenna and travels through the metal in the house until it reaches our bed frame electrocuting us?" She asked quietly as she looked around for any potential leaks or stray pieces of metal in their bedroom.

"All three of us literally have a better chance of all winning the lottery before the second one happens." Peridot said as she turned to face, "And we got a good roof. Now go to bed."

"But what i-" she began making Peridot groan angrily.

"Amethyst." Peridot said as she sat up and leaned over Jasper to poke the woman on her right, "Wake up."

"Ner." Amethyst hissed.

"Amethyst wake up and tell your wife to go to bed." Peridot ordered as she kept poking Amethyst's arm.

"Mer wefe?" She asked groggily.

"Yes your wife." Peridot hissed grouchily.

"Sees yer wiff ter." Amethyst muttered.

"Not when she's being a pain in my ass." Peridot said giving Jasper a sour look.

"Ughh! Fine." Amethyst said as she sat and scooted closer to Jasper before laying her head on her chest, "What's wrong, sexy?"

"It's raining." Jasper whispered as their entire bedroom was illuminated followed by a loud crack of thunder that made her squeeze Amethyst tightly.

"It's...it's...okay." She said as she squirmed in Jasper's grip, "You're here with me and I won't let it hurt you." She said as she began to trace a pattern on Jasper's arm.

"You promise?" Jasper asked timidly.

"I promise that the water will never hurt you again." She said soothingly before pressing a soft kiss to Jasper's lips, "Though I won't protect your other wife since she's being a dick."

"I am not." Peridot snapped.

"Yes you are." Amethyst said matter of factly, "You know for a fact that Jasper doesn't like the rain or loud noises because of...well you know, and you didn't even try to help her."

"Amethyst." Jasper said.

"Well I'm sorry I'm worried about getting a full night's sleep so I don't mess up this presentation, that if accepted will make sure my wives are taken of." Peridot said bitterly.

"Peridot." Jasper said.

"Taken care of?! You can't even be bothered to take five minutes to make sure Jasper is okay! Much less take care of us!" Amethyst shouted as she sat up.

"Amethyst!" Jasper pleaded.

"I ALWAYS HELP JASPER!" Peridot screeched, "UNLIKE YOU! AFTER ALL IF IT ISN'T SLEEPING, EATING, OR FUCKING YOU DON'T CARE!"

"Peridot!" Jasper pleaded.

Grabbing Peridot by her shirt Amethyst was about to shout back when a deafening roar of thunder echoed throughout the entire house making their ears ring as Jasper curled up into a ball, with her hands on her ears trying to block out the noise.

"Jasper!" Peridot and Amethyst said in unison as they quickly began to check on her.

"It's okay."

"It can't hurt you."

"I'm right here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Look at me."

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not gonna let it hurt you."

"Your safe, and I'm right here."

Holding Jasper tightly in their arms Amethyst and Peridot both gently kissed her head as they interlocked fingers with one another. Looking at one another as they felt Jasper shake, they both sent each other an apologetic look, before letting of Jasper, which made her tense up instantly.

"It's okay." Peridot started.

"We're all gonna lay down. Okay?" Amethyst finished.

"Okay." Jasper said simply as she slowly slid back under the covers before having Amethyst and Peridot both hold onto her tightly making her feel safe and drift off into a peaceful sleep though not before she said, "I love you."

"I love you too." Amethyst and Peridot said in unison.


	6. Lapithyst

**I Am Fucked Up, Wavy!**

"Alright. Okay. They say I, uh, they say I should take better care of myself." Alex said as he poured himself a shot, "Maybe they're right." He said as looked at the shot and then the crowd in front of him, "But not tonight! Hahaha! Jasper let's go!" He shouted before downing the shot.

As dropped the shot glass to the floor the giant speakers Jasper had set up in the living room began to boom as the heavy drum and bass of the music began to play and crowd of people began to dance and drink. Smiling to himself Alex made his way across the room to Jasper who was giving him a smirk, throwing out sups, hugs, and random high fives along the way. Pulling Jasper into a tight hug he took a beer from the cooler and opened it with a twist.

"How's it feel to be twenty one runt?" Jasper asked as he stopped Alex from drinking his beer.

"Good. Now I can get tore up legally." Alex said simply as he pulled his bottle away.

"Heh. Good answer, short stuff." Jasper said before holding out his bottle towards Alex's.

"Salude." They said in unison as they tapped their bottles with a soft cling.

"Try not to do anything too stupid." Jasper said after he took a drink of his beer and began to walk off a woman wearing a shirt with a gold star on the chest.

"I will!" Alex shouted back before taking another drink of his beer.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX!" A high pitched voice shouted before a pair of arms pulled around him in a tight hug.

"What the hell Perry!" He teased as he looked at the short messy blonde haired man who was wearing a white T-shirt with an green alien on it with red suspenders attached to his dark black skinny jeans, and a simple red bowtie, "You almost made me drop my beer, man!"

"Oh that wouldn't be that big of a loss, you clod!" Perry teased.

"Oh that's right." Alex said sarcastically, "Perry the dorkypus, only drinks hard liquor because when he does he doesn't get caught giving head to an older woman named Yellow with a Bud Light in his left hand." He teased making Perry's face turn a bright red color.

"I wasn't giving her head." He said quickly, "I had fallen over into her lap and her name is Jaune."

"Yes. You fell into Yellow's lap with your tongue out and her pants down. In the closet. Just admit you were giving her slop- HEY!" Alex shouted as Perry punched him in the shoulder.

"IT WASN'T SLOPPY!" Perry hissed before walking off.

"So you did give her head!" He shouted after him before chugging his beer, "I still love ya Perry!"

\---

Louis had no idea why he had agreed to come with Perry to this birthday.....no not birthday just party, a wild, balls to wa-

"Bro ya wanna a xanie bar?" A muscular man with long black hair wearing a purple shirt and pointed black shades asked.

"No I'm good." Louis replied.

"Ya sure? Ya look like you need ta take a load off and a bar will do just that." He said holding out his hand.

Before Louis could reply a voice spoke suddenly, "He said he was good, Sugi. Leave him be."

"Alright, whatever ya say Alex." Sugi said dejectedly, "So ya want a bar or what?"

"Fuck yeah! Gimme two." Alex ordered taking the pills from Sugi happily and tossing them into his mouth before he chased them with his beer, "Thanks bro."

"No prob." Sugi said before walking off.

"Um...thanks." Louis said unsure what to think of that whole series of exchanges.

"No problem and sorry about Sugi I know he can be kinda pushy." Alex said with a dry laugh, "Oh I'm Alex by the way."

"Louis." He replied as he shook Alex's hand realizing that he was the birthday boy, "Happy Birthday." He added quickly.

"Oh...uh...thanks." Alex said noticing that Louis had the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, "So have you uh been having a good time?"

"Eh. I've had an alright time." Louis said with shrug.

"Just alright?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we can change that." Alex said.

"Maybe."

"Come on." Alex ordered as he took Louis's hand and led him to a table covered in bottles, pitchers and Dixie cups, "So what ya having?" He asked as he gestured to the drinks.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Louis said calmly as he felt his heart race as he saw the muscles in Alex's arm as he flexed slightly.

"That's a shame." Alex said as he grabbed two Dixie cups and poured a bright red colored drink into each of them, "Because now I have to drink this Jungle Juice by myself." He said picking up the cups.

"Oh boo hoo." Louis said dismissively.

"It's alright." Alex said sadly, "It's not like I wanted to drink with the cool stranger I just met." He said as he drank one of the Dixie cup, "Maybe ya know get to know them and enjoy a shot or three." Alex said with a shrug as he went to drink the second Dixie cup.

"One shot that's it." Louis said as he took the Dixie cup from him, "And I'm only doing this because you're the birthday boy." He added making sure to have the words birthday boy drip with sarcasm.

"Alright!"

\\\\\

_**Four Shots and Four Beers Later** _

"Wait! Your Perry's roommate?" Alex asked shocked.

"Yup." Louis replied with a nod, "Been a year and some change now.

"Shit. I had no idea." Alex said as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm surprised by that. I mean everybody and there grandma knows about us living together." Louis said as he finished his beer.

"I guess I'm the rare exception then." Alex said before looking around, "Speaking of Perry where the fuck is he? He said he was gonna bring some Sour Diesel and I really wanna roll up."

"He has weed?" Louis asked angrily, "That little shit said he didn't have jack shit."

"Hahaha!" Alex laughed as he looked around for Perry, "Take it easy." He ordered as he saw Perry's messy blonde hair across the room sitting on a couch.

"I'll take it easy after I kick that little shit's ass." He growled as Alex took his hand and led him to the drinks table.

"You're gonna calm down, then drink this," he said passing Louis a Dixie cup filled with bitter smelling whiskey, "and then we are gonna get hella high with Perry." He said as he led him to the couch where Perry was sitting with a nugg in his hand, "I found your roommate." Alex said as he sat next to Perry and Louis said on the chair next to the couch.

"That's cool." Perry replied simply as he broke the nugg up, "Just gimme a minute to roll this blunt." He said absent mindedly.

\\\\\

_**About A Minute Later So Peridot Could Roll That Blunt**  _

"Ya know it's that fire! Can't get no higher! I came to turn the night up! Now watch me as I light up!" Perry sang as he finished rolling the blunt

"Who are you and what have you done with my roommate?" Louis asked before he drank his shot wincing as the bitter tasting alcohol hit his tongue then rolled to the back of his throat, "How the fuck do you drink this shit, Alex?"

"I'm a professional alcoholic." He replied absent mindly as he watched Perry put the blunt in his mouth and break out a lighter. "Remember Perry it's puff puff pass not 'What ya talking about' I ain't taken a fucking hit yet hogging up the blunt n' shit."

"Fuk yer." Perry said as he tried not to exhale.

"What would Jaune think if you did? Would she be jealous that her Perry Perry Quite Contrary was giving messy head to someone else?" Alex teased making Perry cough in shock.

"Dick." Perry said as he passed the blunt to Alex instead of taking another hit as he rubbed his throat.

"So you know about Perry and Jaune?" Louis asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"There is no Perry and Jaune!" Perry hissed hoarsely.

"Yup." Alex said as he exhaled two small smoke rings, "I actually caught him swimming in her na na in the closet with her hands full of his blonde hair." Alex explained before he took another hit, "Which make neh sens." He said holding in the weed smoke.

"I fell and she was helping me up!" Perry hissed.

"Why doesn't that make sense?" Louis asked curiously ignoring Perry's comment as she watched Alex tilt his head back and exhale a miniscule cloud of smoke.

"Why go hook up with some older chick when ya got a fine as fuck roommate living with you." Alex explained as Louis took the blunt, "Shit, if I was in Perry's shoes I woulda tried like hell to smash. I mean look at you, you're sexy as hell." He said nonchalantly making Louis blush, "Shit. I need another beer." He said looking at his empty bottle, "I'll be back. Perry don't 'fall' and Louis stay sexy."

"Well that was something." Perry said watching as Alex walked off.

"Yeah it was." Louis said simply as he handed Perry the blunt, "I'll be back."

"Alright." Perry said as Louis walked off into the crowd after Alex, "I'm gonna smoke this whole blunt myself th-" he started to say when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" A commanding voice asked.

\---

As Alex walked through the crowd to the nearest cooler his mind kept going back to Louis. His bright blue eyes. His lightly toned long arms. His tentative smile. His oddly sexy bored demeanor. He was probably wild in the sack.

Alex could already imagine what Louis would do him. Rough bites across his neck and chest as he dug his nails into his back. Those long legs wrapped around his waist as he carried him to his bedroom or hell just stripping him out of his clothes and blowing him on the floor of whatever room they were in. Smacking that perfect ass of his before biting and squeezing it. Fucking him like there was no tomorrow. That'd be fucking incredible, though he doubted a dude as hot as Louis was into him.

Looking at his muddled reflection in the beer can he pooled out the cooler he sighed. He had full chubby cheeks and despite his light muscle tone he was still chunky for the most part. His gut was pronounced and his thighs and arms were flabby. His brown hair was kinda wild and reached his shoulders. His eyes were far too lar- okay that one might be the beer can reflection, though that wouldn't explain their almost catlike quality to them.

"If you keep staring that beer might catch feelings." A voice said behind him.

"What?" He said as he stood up and turned around and saw Louis looking at him with a kind smirk.

"I said if you keep staring at that beer it might catch feelings." He said as he took Alex's hand, "And I wouldn't like that." He added quietly as leaned down and gently bit Alex's lip, "Not one bit." He said kissing him roughly.

Gulping Alex wondered what that weed had been laced with because this was the coolest fucking hallucination he'd ever had. Seriously this was even better then the little fantasy thing he had at the cooled because this Louis felt so real. His lips were soft, and his body was warm and inviting. As pressed closer to his hallucination Alex's breath hitched in his throat as he felt it's hands slid down and around his waist before squeezing his ass as he felt a very noticeable "something" press up against him.

This. Was. Fucking. AWESOME!

"Oh I can make it better." Louis whispered into his ear before nipping it as he pulled away.

"Really?"

"Yup." Louis replied, "Take me to your room and I'll show you."

\---

Alex couldn't make it to his bedroom fast enough. Fumbling with the door knob he was able to get the door open and almost tripped as his younger sister's cat, Lion ran underneath his foot.

"Damn it, Nora." She muttered under her breath.

"Who's Nora?" Louis asked as they made their way to bed.

"My kid sister. I love her but she just let's that damn cat of hers do what it wants." Alex hissed as he sat on the bed before he chuckled to himself, "I am explaining Nora's cat to a hallucination. You are something else Alex."

"Hallucination?"

"Yeah. I mean that's why we're here, right?" Alex said with a shrug, "I mean the real Louis wouldn't be into me and he probably isn't ya know all PWOAR! In that area." He said with a laugh.

Shaking his head Louis sat next to Alex and squeezed his hand, "First off I am into you, you're funny, hot, and not a bad kisser. Secondly I'm real and your not tripping." Louis said watching as Alex eyes widened and pulled away from him.

"Alright Jasper! You can come out now!" Alex said loudly, "You got me you motherfucker. The whole hot guy who pretends to be into you and then embarrasses you in front of everyone isn't funny." He said angrily.

"I agree, it isn't funny." Louis said as he sat closer to Alex, "Lucky for you, this isn't what is going on."

"It's not?" Alex asked hesitantly.

"Nope." Louis said, "Now relax and kiss me." He ordered softly.

Swallowing Alex leaned into to kiss him when they heard two loud voices talking from outside the door.

"-ad Azul isn't here with us." A woman's voice said.

"I'm not." Jasper replied curtly.

"Of course your, Oh!" The woman said with a laugh, "Stop and let me finish." She teased playful from outside the door.

"Let you finish saying you wish your other boyfriend was here?" Jasper asked as the door began to open.

"Yes." She teased, "I wish he was here so I could watch my two boys play a bit." She said seductively as Jasper walked in the door with Gretchen in his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Well he'll be here tomorrow and we can have some f-" Jasper began but stopped as he saw Louis and Alex both staring at him.

"You told me that only Gretchen was poly and that you and Azul never did anything." Alex teased, "Holy shit that's hilarious!"

If the look in Jasper's eyes was any indicator he was positively livid.

"Babe call the cops and tell them there's a dead body at 619 Alamosa Lane." Jasper growled as he tried to put Gretchen down, "Gretchen let go. Now." He ordered.

"No." Gretchen said calmly, "Let's just go find another room and when we're done you can kill Alex." She said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "Besides it's his birthday. Let him have his fun."

Sighing Jasper just shook his head before gave Gretchen a rough kiss before shooting Alex a dirty look and leaving the room.

As the door closed Alex fell into a fit of giggles, "I knew he and Azul were playing hide the pickle. That's hilarious." He said as he fell back onto the bed, "I am never letting him love this down."

"Ya know he's not the only one playing hide the pickle." Louis purred as he crawled on top of Alex, "I know a certain birthday boy who is going to as well. Now let's get you out of those pants and into something more comfortable."

"Wait! Are you trying to say you want to..." Alex said as he slowly nodded his head, "Yeah...noooo. Heh heh haha! Can we just have a heated make out session instead? Because um well um I love this liquor but the shit'll never love me back. If you catch my drift" He said sheepishly before noticing the blank look on Louis's face, "Whiskey dick." He said quickly.

A blush filled his cheeks as Louis snorted before rolling off of him and onto the bed in a fit of laughter after hearing his explanation.

"What? I am fucked up!" Alex tried to explain as he sat up.

"I'm sorry." Louis apologized as he noticed that Alex looked hurt, "I was laughing because of how honest you were. I just don't know anyone who would admit to having whiskey dick when they were this close to getting laid." He said holding his fingers close together, "It's official you're a keeper." He said as he sat up and pulled Alex closer to him, "Now lay down because I don't have whis-" He began as Perry and Jaune stumbled into the room.

"Are you ready, my Perry Perry Quite Contrary?" Jaune asked as she broke her's and Perry's kiss.

"Yes, my Diamond!" Perry said eagerly.

"Hell yeah! Perry throw your back out digging them guts out!" Alex cheered making Louis laugh as Perry turned a dark shade of red and Jaune just shook her head before dragging Perry away saying something about finding a different room and tumbling his rocks.


	7. MysteryPearl

**One Day Everything That I Ever Loved Was Gone**

Three days.

Three days since Pearl ripped her heart into pieces and left her alone.

Three days since she admitted that all Sheena was to her was a substitute for Rose Quartz.

The gem who had told Pearl she was more than just a Homeworld accessory.

The gem who had made Pearl into a strong and powerful warrior.

The gem that Pearl loved more than anything in the universe.

The gem who had returned Pearl's affections only when it was absolutely convenient to her.

Pearl practically worshipped the ground Rose had walked upon. She had defended her in countless battles. She even stood by Rose when she had taken numerous human lovers because she had convinced Pearl they were just flings with no real attachment. Pearl even raised Rose's son holding him in her shadow for years.

That's why she had decided to pursue a relationship with me. I looked like Rose. I had a similar personality to her. All I was to her was the best possible substitute for the gem Pearl had loved for millennia.

That's not true and you know it Sheena. She had truly loved you like the way you had loved her. It's just her love for Rose and your similarities to her made her question if she only loved you because of how you were so much like Rose. You were never a substitute for her.

"That's only partially true." Sheena whispered to herself before she began to weep wishing she could turn back time and tell Pearl she loved her one last time.

///

_**Three Days Earlier** _

"I do love you Sheena. I really do but we can't do this anymore." Pearl said with her head down.

"Please don't do this Pearl." Sheena said holding back tears.

"I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore." Pearl said looking away from Sheena.

"It's because of Rose isn't it?" Sheena asked coldly.

"Yes." She replied quietly, "It's not fair to you that every time I look at you I see her. That every time we kiss I think of her. That every time we made -"

"Please Pearl just stop." Sheena whispered clearly in pain.

"I am so sorry it's just Rose was -" Pearl began to say softly.

"I said STOP!" Sheena shouted angrily, "SHE'S GONE PEARL AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!"

"I know Sheena it's just she was my...my everything." Pearl said her voice heavy with pain and regret.

"I thought I was your everything." Sheena sneered, "I thought that you loved me but I realize now that you never did and that you never will." She said as the tears she had been holding back finally begin to flow freely.

Walking off with a broken heart Sheena never heard the shrill heartbroken sob that escaped Pearl's throat as she fell to her knees in tears.

She never saw the empty hopeless look that filled Pearl's eyes as she watched another person she had loved leave her broken and alone.


	8. Holly Yellow Agate

**Hey Holly! You So Fine! You So Fine, You Blow My My Mind! Hey Holly!**

"Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Holly?" Jaune purred.

"Well there is one thing." Agatha said seductively.

"What is it?"

"Well, for starters you can kiss me." Agatha ordered as she ran her hands up Jaune's waist before she pulled her close.

"What if I want to do something more than kiss?" Jaune asked, "What if I want to feel you up? Squeezing your full luscious boobies. Palming then maybe slapping your full booty as you french kiss me."

"Oooh!" Agatha cooed,"That sounds stupendous."

"Then maybe I can see your wonderful boobs afterward."

"Oh yes."

"So you'll let me remove your bra?" Jaune asked as her hands slid down her back and slowly gripped her rump.

"Yes. I'll even let you take off my pants and let you get a proper handful of my behind." Agatha said as she began to lift up her shirt.

"Oooh! I can't wait to get a handful of that sweet sweet boo-" Jaune began.

Agatha shot up in her bed, her skin covered in a cold sweat.

Looking around at her bedroom she felt disappointment and relief as she realized she wasn't in the throes of passion with Jaune Diamond.

 

_Squeezing your luscious boobies._

 

Shaking her head she took deep breath pulled her pillow out from behind her, fell back on to her bed and placed it on her face. Making sure it was nice and snug on her face she screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

Until she could scream no more.

WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY WAS SHE ATTRACTED TO HER EMPLOYER'S SISTER?! WHY WAS SHE HAVING THESE RIDICULOUS FANTASIES?!

She was a grown woman for God's sake. There was no need for such trivialities, much less one's where her breasts were referred to as "boobies" and "boobs" and her behind a "booty".

Being a nanny for rambunctious children, was finally beginning to get to her. Closing her eyes she tried to get back to sleep but every time she was on the cusp of sleep the image of Jaune Diamond grabbing her behind while calling her breasts, boobies entered her mind.

It seemed like it was going to be yet another sleepiness night.


	9. PolyPearls

**Taste**

Celeste knew that her interest was unusual. Her enjoyment of tasting them. Well not them exactly but the taste of the various flavors of their chap stick, or a candy or spicy food they had eaten that had remained on their lips. She couldn't precisely explain why she enjoyed it, there was just something exciting about kissing Pearl and her lips tasting like tart cherries while Marigold tasted sugary sweet like cotton candy or Marigold gently burning her lips with a kiss because of the spicy peppers she loved so much or the faint taste of honey on Pearl's lips after she had her afternoon tea.

She knew that Pearl and Marigold both found this strange and made slightly uncomfortable by it.

There were the obvious signs such as their hands suddenly becoming un-intertwined, the gentle touches and caresses on her arms and body stopping, the nervous gulp Marigold would do absentmindedly and the soft sound of Pearl's breathing hitching for the briefest of moments before they shared those unique kisses with her.

But there were other signs, other indicators, the air itself felt as it became heavy from the underlying tension and the apprehension her beloveds felt. Pearl's touch would be an almost unnoticeable form of rough and Marigold would find an excuse to lean or move away from her.

She felt guilty for causing her beloveds to be uncomfortable but any attempts to talk to them about it were silenced.

  
_We love you, Celeste and their is nothing wrong with wanting with you want. Nothing at all._

_Are...are you sure?_

_It's fine, Celeste._

_Celeste, we don't mind._

_Oh...okay._

  
"My love, are you okay?" Marigold asked her suddenly as she gently placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She replied quietly.

"Are you certain? You seem so blue, well more than usual" Marigold said with a soft giggle, "Get it because your hair and your dress is blue." She said excitedly.

"Oh...yes." Celeste said with a soft laugh.

"You forgot to mention her eyes. They are blue as well." Pearl said as she walked past them before stopping and coming back and pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Love you." She whispered making Celeste smile.

"Love you too." Celeste whispered back, before letting out a soft laugh as she heard Marigold huff and mumble about not forgetting her love's eye color.

"I love you, more," Marigold said matter of factly, "and I'll prove it to you." She added confidently.

"Okay." Celeste said quietly before she felt Marigold's hand on her cheek then her lips gently pressing against her's before becoming a deeper kiss.

As Marigold broke the kiss she made sure to give Celeste a quick peck afterward making her blush.

"See I do love you more." Marigold said confidently.

"I hardly think a single kiss, proves you love her more." Pearl stated dismissively.

"A kiss with the taste, MY love enjoys the most does." Marigold declared before smacking her lips.

Celeste just smiled before saying, "She tasted like salt water taffy."

"Salt water taffy." Pearl said before scoffing, "Marigold, Marigold, Marigold. You have so much to learn." She said as she walked into the kitchen, "MY love's favorite taste isn't salt water taffy." She said salt water taffy sarcastically, "It's this." She said as she walked in living room and sat next to Celeste and turned her towards her before giving her a slow passionate kiss.

"What did it taste like?" Marigold asked impatiently.

"Her favorite taste." Pearl answered as Celeste said, "Vanilla."

"VANILLA!" Marigold screeched before laughing, "My love wouldn't let something as boring as vanilla be her favorite." She explained with a Cheshire grin as she pulled Celeste closer to her.

"Boring? Vanilla is dignified and distinct very much like, my love." Pearl retorted as she grabbed Celeste's other arm and pulled her closer to her.

"Sometimes I really wonder if you know anything about either of us." Marigold sneered, "We're supposed to be the loves of your life after all and yet you don't know that salt water taffy is her favorite taste."

"First off I know a lot about both of you like your favorite color is sunflower yellow, and you love it when Celeste and I leave a trail of kisses across your jaw and down your neck. Secondly her favorite taste is vanilla. Isn't that right, my love?" Pearl snapped.

"My love tell her truth. Salt water taffy is your favorite taste." Marigold interrupted before Celeste could answer.

"Don't influence her!"

"I am not influencing her!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"I actually like both a lot." Celeste interrupted as she pulled out of their grips.

"But which is your favorite?" Pearl inquired as Marigold nodded.

"Why do you care?" Celeste asked confused.

"What do you mean?" Marigold asked.

"I mean why do care what my favorite taste is?" She asked wondering why they were making such a fuss about something they found strange and uncomfortable.

"Because it's important to you." Pearl replied.

"And what's important to you is important to us." Marigold added.

"But...I....I...thought you found my....well...interest unusual." Celeste said nervously.

"Unusual?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"The way you would act when I asked." She answered hanging her head, "Nervous and uncomfortable."

"Oh." Pearl and Marigold said in unison.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Pearl said quietly as she embraced Celeste.

"I'm sorry as well." Marigold apologized as she also embraced Celeste.

"It's okay."

"No it wasn't." Pearl whispered.

"I...well we didn't mean to make you feel bad." Marigold said somberly, "It's just I....no. We were well -"

"Worried that you might not like the taste we had chosen, or that we weren't doing what you wanted." Pearl finished.

"Oh, I see." She muttered before smiling, "My favorite is," She said before brushing her large blue dyed bangs out of her face revealing her opaque colored eyes, "whatever you both choose every time you kiss me." She said before pressing a kiss to Marigold's and then Pearl's cheeks.


	10. Spearmint

**Hearing/Sight**

Peridot smiled as she watched Pearl step on to the Pink Palanquin's miniscule stage. There was something exciting about watching her girlfriend walk onto the stage. The way her walk emanated sheer confidence and utter grace, as the dim lights of the bar shone upon her through the thin cloud of cigarette smoke that hung in air.

Flashing her a soft smile Pearl began to move her body to the beat of the drums swaying left then right not once taking her eyes off of Peridot as she did so, making her heart race.

Even though the music was loud and the underlying sound of conversation made it difficult to hear, Peridot still the heard the soft, "I love you." Pearl uttered on stage instead of the usual command for strings.

"I love you too!" Peridot shouted making Pearl laugh before she began to sing entrancing Peridot like she had so many times before.

  
_Love! The silly man's drug!_  
_Easily mistaken for the Jezebel spell._

_  
_

As Pearl finished the second bar Peridot found herself alone with her in the usually packed bar. The sounds of conversation and glasses clinking faded leaving only the rapid THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! of her heartbeat that seemed to echo in her ears and Pearl's melodic voice underlaid with her soft footfalls as she walked to her from the stage.

  
_Does she mean bad or well?_  
_Wish I could tell?_

_Listen to the story, how the silly man fell._

  
The words that rolled off of Pearl's tongue were so enticing, holding her attention and making her sway ever so slowly as they floated on the air, surrounded her and somehow lifted her carrying her on the stream of notes towards Pearl.

It was amazing.

But that wasn't the best part.

It never was.

The best part was seeing Pearl, her hips swaying left then right then left again as she walked towards her. Her soft blue eyes heavy with anticipation. Her posture seductive and commanding as her turquoise sun dress became a form fitting black suit with a lone daffodil pinned to her left breast pocket.

  
_But it could be lust!_  
_The Jezebel's drug._  
_Easily mistaken for the silly man's love!_

  
The rapid thumping of Peridot's heart became a slow series of thunder claps in her ears. Despite their deafening boom she heard Pearl's words crystal clear.

The words that escaped her soft inviting lips. Lips coated in a soft crimson lip stick that she so desperately wanted to feel upon hers or perhaps her thin elongated fingers that bore paper thin scars that masked their soft as silk touch.

  
_And know if your shooting up the silly man's drug,_

_Know that it could be wrong,_  
_But that it might be right._

  
Peridot's thunderous heartbeat stopped the moment Pearl's heavenly voice paused leaving them in a brieg silence.

A silence that was utterly deafening.

A bright Cheshire grin filled Pearl's face as she stopped in front of Peridot. Her eyes were no long half lidded with lust or anticipation but filled with something far more important. Those soft blue eyes shimmered in the dim light of the bar, showing that instead of lust and desire there was passion and love.

"I love you." She said in the quietest of whispers before her heavenly voice resumed finishing her portion of the song.

  
_But it might be love._  
_But it might be wrong._  
_But it might be love._  
_But it might be wrong._

  
As Garnet's strong voice overlapped Pearl's and began to sing of a fork tongued lover that she wished was her Jazzy Jezel, Peridot was drawn out of her fantasy and brought back to the sounds of the banging of drum and the plucking of bass intermixed with bar conversation.

Shaking her head as she attempted to readjust to her surroundings Peridot almost missed the kind smile sent to her conveying the feelings of her beloved that words simply couldn't speak.


	11. Glue Diamondverse

**There's Really Nothing For Me | Look What You've Done To Me**

Eight months.

To her that was nothing, a blink of an eye in the lengthy existence of a gem.

To him that was substantial, three quarters of an entire year of his life.

Though to the both of them it was a whole eight months they wouldn't trade for anything in the world. Those eight months were filled with something they had both been denying themselves for far too long.

Love. Trust. Passion.

These three simple things that they now could not do without.

Those three simple things that had made Blue decide to not stay any longer at the resting place of her long lost sister but on the outskirts of her beloved's home.

Those three things that had made Greg not stand his ground and refuse to relinquish his opportunity at love and happiness again but live with Blue on the outskirts of Beach City.

The very place he was now. Resting his head on Blue's gem staring at the star filled night sky and wondering what he had done to receive this generous opportunity.

"Is something on your mind, my Love?" Blue asked softly.

"Just you that's it." Greg replied making the massive gem let out a boisterous laugh.

"Why would I be on your mind, when I am right here?" She asked as she slowly sat up and scooped up Greg in her hand and held him in front of her face.

"I don't know." Greg retorted as he gave her a kind smile, "I do know that you are beautiful and that might have something to do with it."

Blue ducked her head as a dark navy colored blush filled her cheeks, "You are far too kind, my Love."

"It's true though." Greg said as he carefully stepped towards her and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, "You are beautiful."

"Flattery will get you no where." She chided softly as her blushed deepened.

"I know." He said with a laugh, "Though I didn't know you could blush."

"Well now there is even less that you don't know about me." Blue joked.

"Yeah, well um that's good." He said as he began to wonder what else he didn't know about her.

"Very good." Blue agreed as she pressed a gentle (well as gentle as a Diamond could manage) kiss to him.

"Yeah." he said simply, "Yeah."

\\\\\

The days that followed that exchange were filled with doubt for Greg. He knew that he and her didn't talk or even share everything that had occurred in their lives and yet it bothered him for some reason.

It bothered him that he didn't really talk to her about the years of his life with Rose and she didn't really talk about the centuries of her life that involved her sister, Pink Diamond or what had really happened in the time after she died.

Because it had it had been easier that way.

Or at least that's what he had convinced himself.

It was easier to just not discuss those sensitive topics.

But who said the easy way was the best way.

Of course after he came to this revelation any and all attempts to put it in action were met subtle resistance by Blue. She deflected, gently deterred or flat out changed the topic.

Which was in simple terms was motherfucking irritating.

He didn't know what to do.

At least not yet.

It was time to ask for help on the biggest expert on Blue knew.

\---

"Hey Pearl." Greg said as he walked up to the stoic and kind gem that had spent millennia with his love, Pearl.

Well her Pearl, not his, well not his but the Pearl he had known for almost twenty years now. And she was also Blue's former pearl, because she was free now and was acting as Blue's and his maid of her own volition, though that wasn't important right now.

"Hello Greg." She replied softly as she lifted her gaze from a large blue shawl in her hands and looked at her Diamond's beloved.

She liked him. He was very kind to her Diamond and to her as well. He was also clearly in as much love with her Diamond as she was with him.

"Pearl, I know this gonna sound weird but can you tell me why Blue doesn't want to talk about what happened after Pink died? I understand that it must of been difficult but....every time I bring up she ignores it." He said seriously, "D-d-did something happen? Or was it just...I don't know....a rough time?"

"Greg, nothing important happened in that time." Pearl said as she wrapped the large shawl around him, "She just visited Pink Diamond's palanquin and handled her duties as a Diamond. That is all." She lied thinking of the dark years after Pink's death, and her Diamond's "proclivity".

"Are you sure?" He asked wondering why he had a giant shawl wrapped around him.

"I'm sure." She replied as she adjusted the shawl with a smile, "Don't worry she loves you." She added with a bright smile knowing that her Diamond would show him how much later tonight.

"Alright." He said with a sigh, "I believe you."

\---

After his conversation with Pearl he knew that his mind should have been at ease but it wasn't.

"My love."

He didn't know why it wasn't.

"My love."

He didn't know why he was so bothered about her hiding something.

"My love, I have something to show you." Blue said softly although there was an undertone of sternness to it.

"What is it, Beaut-" Greg began as he turned around.

He swore he felt his jaw drop to the floor as he saw her.

She was almost completely nude, wearing only the lengthy, navy blue shawl, Pearl had wrapped around him the day before. It was draped around her shoulders and covered only her arms and back, the rest of her body was uncovered and hesitantly displayed before him.

Greg was slightly ashamed and probably wouldn't admit it to anyone but he HAD imagined what Blue would like in such an intimate state and this was an almost perfect match of his imagination.

She stood at a whopping seven feet tall and had a strong muscular body. Full, toned breasts that were slightly obscured by her ring of pale white hair. She even had the pale white, diamond shaped tuft of pub-

"Do you like my appearance?" She asked nervously, her dark blue eyes filled with worry, "Pearl helped me design it."

"I love it." He said as he made his way to her and slowly took his hands in hers.

"Really?" She asked happily.

"Really." He answered before pressing a soft kiss to her gem which had become far smaller than the massive gem he had grown accustomed to, although his pondering on how she did it were forced out his mind when he heard her moan softly, "Did you like that?" He inquired.

"Y-y-yes." She answered hesitantly, "It....it...felt really good." She said softly, before mumbled to herself, "It always has."

Chuckling to himself he pressed another kiss to her gem though as he broke the kiss, he ran her tongue slowly on the facets of it, making her release a gutteral moan this time.

"Greg, make love to me." She commanded as he withdrew his tongue.

"Yes, my Diamond." He retorted as he led her to the bed and laid her down upon it before stripping out of his clothes, "Do you really want to do this?" He asked.

"Yes." She said authoritively, "Now make love to me." She ordered with a sly grin on her face.

"As you wish, my Diamond." Greg said as he climbed on top of her, stopping as she wrapped her shawl around him.

"My love, please." She purred as she pulled him into a chaste kiss, "Make love to me."

Instead of replying he gave her a kiss of his own and began to oblige her request. Not soon afterwards they found themselves in the throes of ecstasy.

Blue found herself relishing every second of it. She had attempted fusion in the past and it had been nothing like this. This was something else entirely, it was bliss, utter bliss. Who knew that physical release could be so.....euphoric.

Greg on the other hand found himself distracted, not because he didn't enjoy what they were sharing because that was stupendous, but because the shawl Blue had covered them with had came off. Exposing them not only to the chill breeze that flowed through the palanquin but to the pale light of the full moon shining through. As this soft light shone through onto his love's beautiful body he saw the criss cross of faded scars along her arms. They started an inch above her wrist and weaved their way up her upper arms stopping before they reached her shoulders.

He wanted to say something, anything about them but knew that he couldn't. He couldn't interrupt something Blue was clearly enjoying and had clearly spent some time preparing for with questions.

Sensitive questions.

As they finished, he found himself quickly wrapping the shawl around the both of them, hiding her scars from view before he found himself pulled into her embrace, staring at the roof of the palanquin wondering how she had gotten her scars and how he was going to broach that topic.

\---

Greg was actually kind of surprised to wake up lying in Blue's hair and not in her arms like had been when he fell asleep the night. He was even more surprised to see that he was covered by a torn piece of her shawl which meant that she was....

"Wow." Greg said as he sat up and saw that Blue was still in the nude and that she looked amaz-, "Oh." He said absent mindedly as he saw the criss cross of the scars on her arms and the out outer edges of them on her legs.

Covering himself with the shawl he slowly made his way to her arm and gently ran his hand over a large pale scar.

"What did this to you, Blue?" He asked, "Who hurt you like this? Why would they do this to y....Awwh!" He said as he lost his footing and fell back as Blue sat up quickly.

"Greg!" She shouted as she barely caught him in the palm of her hand, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He said before looking at her arms, "Blue, what happened?" He asked as he gestured to her arms

Biting her bottom lip she set him on the ground she quickly phased on her clothes.

"Pearl! Please bring Greg some clothes!" She shouted as she quickly scooped up the remains of his bed and threw them out of the palanquin.

"Blue."

"It's not important." She said dismissively.

"Blue please!" He pleaded.

"I said it's not important!" She snapped as she turned to glare at him.

Greg was a passive person and preferred communication to lashing out but as Blue snapped at him and the image of those faded pale scars crossed his mind he felt frustration overcome him.

"DAMN IT BLUE! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" he shouted surprising not only Blue and Pearl but himself, "I'm....I'm.... I'm -" he stammered before Blue silenced him as she sat next to him and took him in her palm.

"It's okay." She whispered as she hung her head, "I'll tell you."

"Who or what did gave you those scars?" He asked softly.

"I....I did." She answered somberly, "I gave them to myself." She said shamefully.

"Blue." He said shocked.

"I....I....I tried to shatter myself after Pink," she stopped and took a deep breath, "after she was shattered. B-b-but I was unable to do correctly and only cracked and chipped my gem. Yellow found me and White found a way to repair my gem but it....it....it was too late. I. I liked the way it hurt. I liked the way it made.....made me forget."

"Forget?"

"Forget about Pink. Forget about how much it hurt to lose her. To lose my baby sister." Blue whispered shamefully, "It made me forget about being alone."

"But you had Yellow and White." Greg whispered somberly.

"No I didn't." She said sadly, "My older sisters never cared like Pink did. Pink was different. She...she was not just my sister but my friend, my best friend and then she was shattered and well Yellow and White, they....they watched me because...we couldn't lose another Diamond. They....they never cared that I was in......in.....pain." She growled, "They never cared about me. All they cared about was the Authority and their power! And they just left me alone!" She screamed angrily as tears began to flow, "They just left me alone!" She sobbed, "All alone."

"My love, I'm here." Greg whispered as pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'm right here."

"For now." Blue whispered as she laid on the ground.

"Blue what do you mean?" Greg inquired.

"I mean you're going leave. You're going to leave me all alone because you know...you know what I've done."

"I won't leave you because you hurt yourself." He whispered as he laid on her gem.

"Do you promise?" She asked somberly.

"I promise. I promise I won't live you not as long as I live. I promise you that." He said somberly, "But I want you to promise me that when I'm gone, you won't hurt yourself. Promise me that you won't try and take your life."

"What do you mean when you're gone?" Blue asked her voice laced with anger and confusion

"I mean when I'm gone." He answered, "When I die."

"I won't let you!" She growled as she scooped him up in her hand and sat up, "I WON'T LET YOU DIE LIKE SHE DID!" She screamed filling the entire palanquin with a blue aura.

"You don't get to make that choice." He replied powering through the tears that had begun to flow.

"YES I DO!" She roared as she began to unknowingly tighten her grip.

"B-b-lu-arrgh!" He groaned as he felt her squeeze him even tighter.

"Greg!" She said as loosened her grip on him, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Pearl!" She shouted as she began to shake, noticing that Greg's breathing had become labored and that he had the beginnings of large purple and blue bruises on his arms and legs.

Pearl said nothing as she gently took Greg from her Diamond's palm and laid him on the floor of the palanquin before she withdrew a single glass vial filled with a clear liquid from her gem. Pouring a small series of drops down his throat she watched as his bruises began to fade and his breathing returned to normal while the faint sound of his bones realigning reached her ears.

"He's better now, my Diamond." Pearl said softly as she stepped to the side and allowed Blue to kneel at his side.

"Thank you." Blue said as she watched Greg sleep with regret in her eyes.

\---

She had stayed by his side the rest of the day, going over his words.

  
_I mean when I'm gone. When I die._

  
He had said it was so causally, so utterly nonchalantly. It was as if he was ready to die.

Ready to leave her.

All alone.

Turning away from him and ordering Pearl to do a trivial task, she waited for her to completely leave the palanquin before she ran her fingers across her gem.

All she had to do was apply pressure to it and it would crack, microscopic cracks at first. Then larger cracks would form within it, that would expand quickly throughout it and then across it's facets before before splitting whether it be in two or several pieces. Disconnected pieces that would yearn to be whole but never would.

"Blue, stop." She heard him order.

"Why? Why should I stop?" She asked as she pressed her finger lightly against her gem, "Why should I wait until you leave me alone? Why should I wait to end it?"

"Because I'm still here," He said reassuringly, "And I'm not going to leave you. Not by choice." He said sadly, "I love you and will stay with you as long as I can but I am going to die one day and there's no changing that."

"Steven can change that." Blue said bitterly as she felt him grip her pointer finger.

"Would you want me to continue on like that?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She answered quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I wouldn't lose you." She answered sternly, "I can't lose someone I love again!"

"But what if I don't live forever? What if I only get a few more years with you?" He asked somberly.

"That's not what's going to happen." She snapped.

"How do you know that?" He inquired.

"I just do."

"Blue." He whispered as he placed his hand on her thigh.

"Don't." She hissed.

"I love you." He uttered softly.

"No you don't." She growled giving him a cold glare.

"Yes I do." He said giving her a somber smile, "And I'm sorry that I'll be gone someday. I'm so sorry that I'll leave you alone but that doesn't mean I will not stop loving you." He told her his voice heavy with grief before he pressed a kiss to her palm, "Now please don't hurt yourself anymore."

"Okay" she said in a barely audible whisper, "I......I.......I l-l-love you." She stammered out as she gave Greg a tentative smile.

"I love you too." He replied as he pulled himself into her lap and leaned against her, "Forever and always."


	12. Lapidot

**E.T. Phone Homeworld**

Get out of Beach City they said.

Follow your dreams they said.

Go to Empire City they said.

It's a nice place they said.

Nothing bad ever happens in Empire City they said.

Staring at the blonde haired, green skinned giant alien that was sitting in her shower holding a box of crayons and a small pile of construction paper in it's, no HER lap, she couldn't believe how wrong they were.

"Is there a reason your vision spheres are locked on to me?" The alien, no, her name was Peridot Cut 5XG facet something, something, something, Lapis was too mad at having her waist long hair torched to actually pay attention to what the smart mouthed "Superior Life Form" had said her name was after she led her out of the alley behind her house and into her apartment.

"Vision spheres?"

"Yes, your vision spheres." She said absent mindedly pointing to her left eye as she looked at the detailed drawing on the green piece of construction paper in her right "hand".

"Oh you mea-" Lapis stopped mid sentence as she remembered the last conversation they had regarding "touch stumps".

  
_THEY ARE TOUCH STUMPS! YOU CLOD!_

_THEY'RE CALLED FINGERS YOU BLONDE HAIRED D-. BI- YOU JERK!_

_JERK?! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A JERK YOU USELESS ORGANIC BALL OF MEAT AND FLUID!_

_MEAT AND FLUID?! I'LL SHOW YOU MEAT AND FLUID!_

  
That of course had led to a short lived slapping match between the them. Turns out that flying, metal "touch stumps" hurt like hell. Also a hard light body was strangely squishy and soft, like crazy soft. Seriously what did Lapis have to do to get her skin that sof-

Shaking her head she refocused her attention on the tall kinda curvy alien in her shower.

"Vision spheres yes." Lapis said with a nod, "I thought you said vision gears." She added quickly.

"While it serves no genuine function I offer my apologies on the mispronunciation." Peridot said dismissively, "Now tell me why your VISION SPHERES are focused on me."

"I'm still surprised there is an alie-" Lapis began.

"Gem. I am a Gem." Peridot interrupted.

"I'm still surprised there is a, GEM living in my bathroom." Lapis said snarkily.

"It's a Think Chamber." Peridot said matter of factly before her form began to distort and crackle before stabilizing again, "Hrrrgh!"

"It's getting worse." Lapis said somberly as she stepped in front of the mirror.

"Yes it is." Peridot said bitterly, "Have you been able to locate the chemicals I need so I can repair my gem?" She asked turning to face Lapis showing her half broken yellow visor and bright green gem that had a small chip in it's center.

"No I haven't." Lapis answered as she frowned at her tired reflection, turns out having an alien you found in the alley behind your house crash with you was rather tiring especially when they didn't sleep.

"I don't see how you couldn't locate what should be basic chemical substances." Peridot snapped before shaking her head, "Then again you are a just a Lapis."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lapis inquired.

"I mean that it's obvious that...hrgh....Lapises are like the rubies of Homeworld. Strong-ish but not too...HHHRRRGGGHHH!" She screamed before she could finish.

"Shit!" Lapis said as she ran to Peridot's side, "It's getting worse."

"Your ability to point out the obvious is amazing." Peridot deadpanned.

"Dick." Lapis hissed as she walked off, "Stupid asshole alien. I'm trying my best to help and she keeps being a dick.."

Peridot just shook her head as she watched Lapis leave. She had been with stuck with this Lapis for three solar rotations now and she had yet to understand it's mood swings. Then again she doubted she would be here long enough to understand them. After all she was supposed to be returning to Homeworld after her expedition to see how the kindergartens on the fourth measly planet, in this pathetic solar system, were faring.

Of course that had been a waste of her superior abilities and intellect and had lead to her ship crash landing here on "Earth" and damaging her gem before she was found by this Lapis, who despite her clear instructions couldn't fi-ARRGH!-nd the basic chemicals required to create the compound to repair her gem since she was unable to contact Homeworld or find a way to call one of her flask robonoids to her locati-

"I'm sorry." Lapis said as she came into the bathroom interrupting Peridot's train of thought, "I shouldn't have called you an asshole. I just don't do well with crazy stuff like this."

While Peridot was unsure what an "asshole" she could tell that the Lapis was genuinely sorry for calling her one and was more than likely just as stressed as she because of this entire situation.

"Apology accepted."

"Good. Now let's try and figure out how in the hell we are going to do fix your gem." Lapis said seriously.

"I already told you how." Peridot said bitterly, "All we need is Benzine, Sodium Benzoate, and Glycerol Ester of Rosin."

"Which I can't get." Lapis retorted

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Lapis said seriously, "Well kinda."

\---

What had clearly started out as the two of them discussing what chemicals Peridot needed to create her gem repairing compound and how to procure them quickly descended into a shouting match that quickly ended up with them watching reruns of Camp Pining Hearts in a tense silence.

"Clod." Peridot sneered under her breath.

"What?" Lapis inquired.

"I called Paulette a clod." Peridot said as she watched the television angrily.

"Oh."

"She has no place in the camps hierarchy and is clearly preventing Pierre and Paulette from achieving their role as the camps true authority." Peridot explained, "Not to mention Percy is adept at aquatic sports. He would have won the canoe race if he weren't so busy drooling over Paulette, and the other part where Percy dives to the bottom of the lake to get Paulette's friendship bracelet proves that he has the largest lung capacity in the entire camp. And Pierre is a force to be reckoned with on lan-HRRGGH!" She groaned as her form flickered and the chip on her gem expanded into a thin crack, "sratS! sratS! sratS!" She began to repeat quickly before her form stopped flickering.

"Peridot!" Lapis shouted as she embraced her, "Are you okay?'

"At this moment I am adequate." Peridot said as she nuzzled into Lapis's chest, "But I don't know for how much longer I'll stay this way."

"We'll figure out something." Lapis said reassuringly as she began to absent mindedly run her fingers through her hair.

"We....hffft....better." Peridot growled as her arm began to stretch and distort causing her to scream in pain as her limb enhancer began to whir and flash, "Hrrrggggh! I need to get this limb enhancer off."

"How do I do that?" Lapis asked concerned.

"I'll take care of it." Peridot snapped, "This is awfully inconvenient. It has been some time since I used my regular touch stumps in a while."

"Wait? You have actual hands and feet?" Lapis asked surprised.

"Yes I have non limb enhancer GRAVITY CONNECTORS and TOUCH STUMPS." Peridot stated matter of factly, "It's just limb enhancers are far more efficient."

Lapis was about to reply when she saw Peridot's left arm limb enhancer suck in her "touch stumps" and then detach itself from her elbow with a soft hiss and land on the ground with a soft thump, revealing a lime free colored forearm. Then the right did the same followed by her "gravity connector" limb enhancers which opened with an invisible seam allowing her to step back from them before they closed again.

"Wow." Lapis said simply as she looked at Peridot.

She was essentially the same, the triangular shaped blonde hair, her slighty curved hips and torso, but her forearm and lower legs were amazing. Similar to her her upper arm there was what appeared to toned muscle that ended in long slender fingers that had soft yellow fingernails. And her legs were covered in the same form fitting leggings as her thighs, they led to and covered her feet.

"Wow is a good thing? Correct?" Peridot asked as she looked at the dumb founded look on Lapis's face.

"Wow is very good." She said sheepishly.

\---

Peridot wasn't surprised that Gems were far more advanced than "humans" but she was surprised at their insistence on physical contact. She had thought that it was just something Lapis insisted on doing but as they walked to the store for this "super glue" adhesive, as rather clear this was a fairly commonplace situation. They held "hands", pressed their faces together, the hugging thing that Lapis d-

"-e almost there." Lapis whispered to her, "Just keep you're hoodie on and stay next to me."

"Okay." Peridot replied dismissively as she watched two humans press their faces together then stop and say I love you.

What did that mean? I love you. Why were these two hairy faced humans telling this to each other? Was it some sort of code for something? Or was it a some sort of sign of aff-

"-idot! Peridot!" Lapis hissed as she yanked Peridot's arm, "I told you to stay next to me."

"What? I was." Peridot answered snarkily as she realized that she had been standing in the middle of an intersection between aisles.

"Damn, sexy alien." Lapis muttered to herself, "Gonna get me in trouble at least she hasn't," she began as Peridot's form began to glitch and flicker, "shit."

".enif m'I .enif m'I dias I" she replied confusing Lapis.

"What?"

".enif m'I .enif saw I dias I .dolc, uoY" Peridot hissed as Lapis grabbed her and yanked her further into the aisle before grabbing a tube of crazy glue and ripping the lid off, "Stay still." She ordered sternly as she squeezed out the clear substance on to the flickering aliens cracked gem.

"Oooh!" Peridot cooed as her form stopped flickering and stabilized, "You....you fixed my gem." She whispered as she looked at her hands, "You fixed it. You fixed my gem!" She cheered as she pulled Lapis into a tight hug before pressing their lips together.

"Miss." A stern voice spoke, "Did you paid for that crazy glue?"

"Um what?" Lapis asked confused as Peridot let her go.

"Miss I'm gonna need you and your Halloween costume wearing friend to come with me." A man in a blue vest ordered sternally.

"What did you call me?" Peridot sneered as she lifted her arm up at him, "Take this you clod!" She shouted maniacally as she began to thrust her arm forward, "Era 2 garbage! Why won't you wo-stars!" She stated dejectedly as she realized that her limb enhancers were in Lapis's apartment.

"Peri! Run!" Lapis ordered as she grabbed Peridot's arm and started to run for the nearest exit as the man in the blue vest began to chase after them, "RUN! RUN! RUN! DAMN IT PERIDOT RUN!" Lapis screamed at Peridot who was struggling to keep up with her.

"I am running you moronic clod!" Peridot snapped as they flew of the store and into the parking lot and then into the sidewalk where they stopped abruptly.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my god! Oh my god!" Lapis croaked before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Lapis."

"Oh my god! We just did that! We just ran out of the store like a couple of idiots!" She snorted excitedly.

"Lapis!"

"Then you with your arm! Oh! Oh shit that was so terrifying and fricking funny at the sam-"

"LAPIS!" Peridot roared as she pushed Lapis to the ground and was hit head on by a car.

The brief moments after Lapis is hit the ground is a blur of sound and pain.

There were screams and screeching brakes and people shouting for someone to call an ambulance. A throbbing sensation in the back of her head and her behind.

Struggling to stand up she somehow made her way to Peridot's side. Pushing someone off of Peridot who was attempting to give her CPR. Before she could even register what was happening she trying to drag Peridot flickering and distorting body away from the crowd.

"Hey, stay with me. Stay! With! Me!" Lapis hissed as she pulled Peridot closer to her, shedding tears onto her gem that was cracking quickly.

"I. Love. You." Peridot struggled to say.

"I love you too." Lapis whispered as she ran her fingers through Peridot's hair before kissing her gem.

".dolc, uoY" Peridot teased half heartedly as her form began to flicker quickly

"I SAID STAY WITH ME!" Lapis screamed as she held on to Peridot before it dissipated with a POOF! leaving a small cloud of smoke and her gem which fell into two pieces into her open palm.

Pressing the pieces to her chest Lapis let out a heartbroken wail that transformed into sobs as the tears run down her face staining her sundress.

///

_**A Week Earlier** _

"Oh go to Empire City, Lapis. Get out of this little town, Lapis. It'll do you some good, Lapis. Pearl won't be able to trap you in a hall of mirrors in Empire City, Lapis." She said in a mocking tone as she drug her trash out into the alley, "Bullshit! All of it is bullshit!" She snapped, "Well almost all of it." She added as she thought a lack of being trapped in a hall of mirro-

WHAT WAS THAT! She thought as she jumped when she heard a loud banging noise. What the fuck was th- she wasn't able to finish her thought as she heard another loud banging and a series's of incoherent growls.

She was gonna die! That's all there was to it. She was gonna die in this dirty dingy alley killed by some sort of wild anim-

"STARS FORSAKEN CLOD! ARRGH!" A high pitched nasally voice screamed, "ERA TWO GARBAGE!"

Despite every instinct in her body and every rational thought in her head SCREAMING to run like hell into the safety of her apartment she walked....no...creeped around the graffiti covered...

What the hell was a sneeple?

dumpster, where a tall......woman was standing yelling at her.....green....robotic...arm....before her entire body.....flickered.

"Holy shit!" Lapis uttered as the alien turned around and looked at her.

"AAAAWWWHHHH!" Peridot screamed as Lapis fainted.


	13. TinyVerse (BrOTP)

**Why Boom Goes The Bandit Is Wrong And Other Misadventures In Attempted Homicide**

"Steven." She said in a sing song voice as she knocked on the screen door, "Come on Steven. Steven! STEVEN GET THAT BADONKADONK OUT HERE! NOW!" She screamed loudly as Pearl stepped into the doorway.

"I am afraid Steven, can not come out and play with you today, Tina."

"Why is that?" She asked softly.

"He has important Crystal Gem duties to take care of?"

"Is that so?" She cooed.

"Yes it is."

"Do these Crystal Gem duties require...EXPLOSIVES!" Tina shouted pulling out a grenade out of what appeared to be thin air, "Cuz I can totally help him out, girl." She said with a frenzied grin.

"No, his duties do not requir-" Pearl began.

"TINA!" Steven shouted as he pushed past Pearl pulling Tina into a hug causing her to drop the grenade to Pearl's dismay.

"STEVEN!" She cheered as she hugged him not noticing that Pearl was trying to replace the pin, to no avail, on the grenade, "WHAT IS UP BRUDDA!?"

"Not much, I was just gonna go hang out with Connie." He said with a shrug.

"Well that's cool. I guess." Tina said unintentionally kicking the grenade as it slipped out of Pearl's hands, "Well I best being going then." She added in a faux English accent as she began to walk off.

"We can hang out too." Steven shouted as he ran after her.

"Are you sure Mr. Universe?" Tiny Tina asked in her faux accent, "I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't come on let's go!" Steven shouted as he grabbed Tina's hand and ran into the temple and activated the warp pad before a large boom sounded off.

"Tina!" Pearl hissed angrily as she pulled shrapnel out of her form.

\---

"It sucks that Connie had echo-net violin lessons and couldn't hang out with us." Tina said dejectedly as she threw a grenade up and down in the air.

"Yeah." Steven replied, "Though that doesn't mean we can't have fun. We could um..ugh...um.." He said trying to think of a fun activity not seeing Tina run to the edge of Sanctuary, "Tina?" He asked looking up.

"BOOM! GOES THE BANDIT!" He heard her shout moments before he heard a loud explosion and cries of agony, "HAHAHA! TAKE THAT!" Tina screamed wickedly.

"TINA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Steven shouted as he grabbed the grenade she was about to throw feeling relieved that she hadn't....,"AHHH!" He shouted as threw the grenade which went off with a loud bang above them raining shrapnel down upon them.

"Girl, I'm playing Boom Goes The Bandit." She said simply as Steven used his shield to protect them, "I also get an extra turn because you RUDELY STOLE MY GRENADE! Now who do I hit in the butt-butt?" She pondered as she pulled out another grenade.

"Tina! There are people down there!" Steven said as he bubbled the grenade in her hand.

"Duh, girl." Tina said as she popped the bubble, "That's the whole POINT OF THE GAME SUCKA! Now who to explode." She said as she passed the grenade from palm to palm, only stopping when she saw a pink bubble float in front of her face.

"Tina this is wr-" he started to say

"Steman. You. Are. A. Genius." She interrupted.

"Wait what? Why?" He asked hesitantly as he watch Tina rip off her grenade pouch.

"START BUBBLING THEM!" Tina roared before giggling, "They'll see them and shoot them and then BOOM!"

"WHAT?!" Steven shouted as all the color drained from his face as Tina threw a grenade in air, "WE ARE NOT DOING THAT!"

"Why not!" She whined as the grenade fell to the ground with a thump.

"Because killing is WRONG!" Steven shouted, "We can't kill people!"

"Pfft! Shawty, we totally can." Tina said dismissively as she picked up the grenade and then grabbed Steven's hand, "Now bubble it." She said said slapping his limp hand against it, "Ugh! Now bubble it.....please." She said wondering why Steven wasn't doing it, "Sssstttteeeevvvveeeennn!" She whined loudly, "BUBBLE IT!"

"No." Steven said sternly.

"Fine." Tina replied with a smirk as she let go of Steven's arm.

"You see we can have fun without hur-" Steven began happily.

"BBBBBBUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRNNNNNNN AAAAAALLLLLLLLLLL TTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHEEEEEE BBBBBBBAAAAAAABBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! She bellowed as she flung the grenade over Sanctuary's edge onto the unsuspecting bandits below.

"TINA! WHAT IS WRING WITH YOU!?" Steven screamed as he heard several screams of agony far below them.

"Nothing boo." She said with a shrug as she began to skip off.

"Tina! Where are you going?"

"Off to get some more grenades from Marcus. Don't worry I'll be right back." She said with a wiggle of her fingers before she began to skip off again.

"No." Steven said as he ran after her, "We are not blowing people up."

"I am." Tiny replied in a sing song voice.

"No. No more killing." Steven ordered.

"Whaaaaa? Why?"

"Because it's wrong." Steven said matter of factly.

"No it's not." Tina retorted as she gave him a bored look.

"Tina yes it is," Steven said as he formed a bubble around them, "and I won't let you kill anyone else."

"Girl, this is not cool," Tina said as she tapped the bubble before grinning wickedly, "but I know what would be." She added before she leaned against the bubble and began to run getting it to budge only slightly.

"Tina what are you doing?" Steven asked as the bubble began to move slowly.

"Pushin'....hrrgggh.....the....hrrrghh....bubble shawty." She groaned as she continued to slowly move the bubble forwards.

He watched her struggle with it for a moment before deciding to help her besides what's the worst they could do in his bubble.

"This is AWESOME!" She cheered as they began to gain speed veering closer and closer to the edge.

"See we CAN fun without killing any....AHHHH!" Steven shouted as the bubble tipped over the edge of Sanctuary and began free falling.

"YES!" Tina cheered as the bubble quickly got closer and closer to the ground, "WE CAN CRUSH ALL KINDS OF BANDITS!" She said before laughing wildly.

Steven just screamed as he wrapped his arms around Tina and pulled her closer to him as the bubble crashed landed on to an Outrunner causing to explode moments before the bubble popped.

Opening their eyes Tina and Steven were both surprised to see that they were enveloped in another bright pink bubble, and that instead of the two of theirs reflections' staring back at them a tall, chunky, four armed, feminine figure was looking back at them.

"HOLY CRAP!" They shouted as they looked at all four of their hands, "WE FUSED, GIRL!" They stood in shock for a brief moment before they began to manically giggle, "MOXXI WILL TOTALLY BE WITH ME NOW! LET'S GO GET HER SHAWTY!" They were about to skip off when they saw that they were surrounded by bandits, "Oh. Crap."

"I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU INTO A MEAT UNICYCLE!" One shouted.

"MEAT POOPSCICLES!" Another shouted.

"I like your face. I WANTS TO WEAR IT AS A HAT! AHAHAHAH!" Another shouted maniacally before falling into a fit of giggles.

"WAIT! IT'S THE CRYSTAL GEMS!" One of the bandits shouted before fleeing, "RUN!"

Like a stampeding herd of buffalo they fled away from the four armed individual who was watching with a mix of shock and giddiness plastered over their face.

"THAT'S RIGHT YA BETTA RUN!" They shouted confidently as the bubble popped, "Damn, girl we showed them." They said proudly as they saw the charred remains of the Outrunner and a lone bandit who was crawling as fast as he could away from, "Ahhh! I thought we'd kill just one." They whined as they looked around the wreckage finding no other bandits in, "Well I'm glad we didn't." They said chipperly, "Now let's go. I bet the Gems and Connie will want to see this....no...us..no...me. Wait who am I?" They pondered as they walked off not seeing the badly burned skag that crawled out from under a burnt tire before flopping to it's side, "Who am I?"


	14. Jaspameidot

**Another Sleepless Night**

Amethyst hated seeing her wife like this.

Curled up into a tiny shivering ball coated in cold sweat, only breaking out of that ball to sneeze or cough before she groaned in pain.

Sitting on the bed next to her she ran her fingers through the small tuft of messy blonde hair that was sticking out of the shivering little ball that was her wife.

"Hey, gorgeous." She cooed.

There was no reply from Peridot, she just continued shivering.

"Jasper's making you some soup."

Still no response from her as she continued shivering.

"I also got your Camp Pining Hearts DVDs." She said softly.

"All of them?" Peridot inquired, her voice hoarse.

"All of them." Amethyst replied with a soft laugh before hissing in pain.

"Amethystareyouokay?" Peridot questioned quickly as she unrolled out of her little ball and looked at Amethyst concerned.

"Fine." Amethyst replied before laughing and groaning again as she looked at Peridot who's nose was dripping mucus and eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"Don't laugh." Peridot ordered before she sneezed, "You'll tear your stitches."

Shaking her head Amethyst slid her sleeve over her hand and wiped away all the mucus and gunk from Peridot's face making her say ewww!

"There," Amethyst said with a bright smile, "all cleaned up."

"That's gross and unsanitary." Peridot said looking at Amethyst tiredly.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." Amethyst agreed as she looked at sleeve, "Well let's put it back then." She said seriously as she began to slowly press her hand against Peridot's face.

"EWWW! NO!" Peridot squealed as she tried to Amethyst's sleeve away, "NO! No!" She shouted before she began to cough.

"Hey take it easy." Amethyst said as she rubbed Peridot's back with her clean hand.

"AMETHYST YOU BETTER NOT BE MESSING WITH MY WIFE!" Jasper shouted angrily, "SHE NEEDS HER REST!"

"I'LL DO WHAT I WANT WOMAN!" Amethyst shouted back before giggling then groaning as she held her side, "ALSO SHE WAS MY WIFE FIRST!"

Peridot just snickered as she heard Jasper begin stomping to their bedroom.

"Shit." Amethyst uttered before grabbing a blanket and covering herself and Peridot with it, "If we stay still she won't see us."

"Are you...achoo! Sure?" Peridot inquired as she curled up into Amethyst who was really warm.

"Positive."

"Yes that'll totally work because I'm a complete idiot who can't see her wives cuddling underneath a bright green blanket." Jasper scoffed as she lifted the blanket and crawled underneath, laying next to them, "How are you feeling, Babe?" She asked as she curled up next to Peridot who was still shivering slightly.

"I'm okay." She whispered as she slowly grabbed Jasper's warm arm with ice cold hand and slid it over her.

"You're freezing." Jasper noted as she rested her head above Peridot's.

"Not anymore." She replied before letting out a soft sneeze.

"Bless you." Amethyst and Jasper said in unison.

"Thank you." Peridot said groggily.

"Now rest, babe. " Jasper ordered gently, "Amethyst and I are her to take care of you."

"She's right." Amethyst said softly, "Rest. Ya ain't gonna get better if ya don't rest."

"Uh huh." Peridot replied as she fell asleep in Jasper and Amethyst's embrace.

"Watch her while I go turn off the stove." Jasper whispered.

"Will do." Amethyst replied as she ran her fingers through Peridot's hair, "Will do."

Smiling Jasper pressed a soft kiss to Peridot's cheek before she walked off. As she entered the kitchen she noticed that their was gunk on her sleeve.

"Damn it Amethyst!" She hissed as she shut off the stove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember I had an idea as too why Amethyst had the stitches this chapter never did it though


	15. Greg & Yellow Diamond

**Dead Wrong**

Greg remembered the fear he had felt as Blue had wrapped her enormous hand around him and lifted him into the air before she called her large arm shaped ship in a misguided attempt to save his life. He remembered the shock of being held captive by the gigantic, grieving, space woman who would later become his beloved.

But as he fell under the cold, golden eyed gaze of Yellow all he thought was that this was a million times more terrifying because unlike Blue, there was no sympathy in those hate filled, bright, golden eyes that seemed to peer into his soul.

"Gregory," She uttered her entire voice laced with disdain, "I have been waiting for some time to speak with you."

"About what exactly?" He inquired nervously.

"Your relationship with Blue, of course." She stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"O-kay." He replied slowly.

"First off of all I want to make it completely clear that I don'tapprove of this farcical relationship that you have with her and I am looking forward to her coming to her senses and ending it. Hopefully sooner than later." She told him in an ice cold tone.

"O-kay." Greg said again because he was completely unsure of how to reply.

"Hmph. I wish I could say I was surprised that you didn't make an attempt to defend your "relationship" but I would be lying if I did." Yellow replied smugly.

"Wait, are you serious?" Greg questioned irritated.

"Please don't suddenly pretend you have a defense prepared after I brought it up." Yellow scoffed, "Now secon-"

"No not secondly." Greg interrupted, "Why should I have a defense made for Blue and I's relationship?"

"I will overlook your interruption because it is clear that you lack the capacity required for higher thought that'd tell you why it's wrong." Yellow sneered, "And to answer your question, if you truly cared for her you would be prepared to defend your relationship with her."

"I don't need to defend our relationship to prove that I truly care for her, you DICK!"Greg snapped surprising not only Yellow but himself, "I-I-I-" He began as Yellow grabbed him and pulled him close to her.

"What did you call me you moronic and utterly insignificant animal!" She growled.

"I-I-I," Greg stammered.

"FIRST YOU INSULT ME BY LEADING ON BLUE! CONVINCING HER THAT YOU LOVE AND CHERISH HER DESPITE KNOWING FULLY WELL THAT YOU DON'T!" Yellow screamed at him, "THEN YOU PROCEED TO INTERRUPT ME AND FURTHER INSULT ME BY CALLING ME A-A-A DICK!" Her face contorted into a visage of pure malice as she began to cackle as she watched Greg start to turn pale as he squirmed in her grip, "I should end you. It would be soooo easy. All I have to do is," She paused as she tightened her grip on Greg making him cough, "ssssqqqquuuueeeezzzzeee you and then you'll be gone. Blue will no longer have to deal with a parasite such as yourself. Digging your way into her gem. Lying to her, manipulating her into thinking that you understand her pain. Convincing her that you care about her. When in reality you're using her. Taking advantage of her."

"I know how you disgusting animals reproduce. I also know that despite your advanced age and poor condition that you are no different than the rest of your pathetic kind. You want to degrade her. Reduce her to a quivering animal that you'll fill with your release." Yellow growled at him, "But I won't allow that. Not now and not ever."

"Th-th-that's no-not tr-tr-true!" Greg struggled to say.

"Is that so?" Yellow sneered sarcastically.

"I-I-I-I love her." He said seriously making Yellow loosen her grip.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Yellow questioned.

"I love her." Greg repeated as he began to catch his breath, "I love her so much. I-I-I would never...never use her."He said in between ragged breaths.

"You're lying." Yellow said dismissively.

"No. I'm not."Greg retorted angrily, "I have spent the last five years with her. I comforted her when she cried, I smiled when she was happy, and I loved her each and every day regardless of what anyone felt or said about us. About her." He shook as clenched his teeth before continuing, "I don't care if you approve of our relationship because in the end all that matters is that I care about her and she cares about me. Nothing and no one else matters."

Yellow gave him a dismissive scoff as she dropped him to the ground, smiling as he let out a groan of pain.

"Very well, then." She muttered simply as she walked off.

As soon as she was a safe distance away from him she smiled to herself and let out a pleased chuckle. He may not be what Blue deserved but he did truly care for her and if the long discussions and jubilant stories that Blue had told her over the past five years were any indicator she felt the same way. He had earned her approval but there was no need to let him know that


	16. Lapiamedot

**Fighting Fish Part 1**

  
_You Hold And Hit With The Same Hand_

Lapis and Peridot hated watching Amethyst take the punches. They always heard the collision of the gloved fist against sweat drenched flesh. The grunt Amethyst would release as she bit hard into her mouth guard and powered through the pain and delivered a punch that hit twice as hard back. A punch that bruised flesh on contact. A punch powered by the frustrations of polygamous life. A punch that that would play a crucial role in whether or not her wives got to eat at a fancy restaurant of their choice or spending the night arguing about her refusal to go to the hospital. Followed by another punch that conveyed the same force and ideas. And on good nights she'd deliver another and another and another. A rapid succession of jabs that rocked her opponents bodies or weakening or even breaking through their block. On the bad nights she'd get her two punches and fall back on to defense blocking the jabs to her core and taking a hook to face or blocking the hook only to fall to a well placed jab.

Tonight was neither of these.

It was one of the nights that made Lapis clench her fists and grit her teeth as she resisted the urge to jump into the ring and kill the person hurting her wife.

It was one of those nights where Peridot would close her eyes and only open them when the bell rang to signify the end of the round before closing them again as she caught a brief glimpse of her beloved wife, stumbling to her corner.

It was a night where Amethyst gave as good as she got. A night that went all twelve rounds. A night where victory was won but at a cost. Amethyst's body was covered in sweat, blood, saliva, and bruises. Her breathing labored and her vision blurry. A loud ringing echoing in her ears as her arm is raised in victory, making a sharp pain shoot through her side. If she wasn't completely exhausted she would have screamed.

Everything after her declaration of victory and Lapis's and Peridot's gentle embrace is a blur. She doesn't recall the questions, the camera flashes, the pain searing through her entire body, collapsing to the hard floor of the locker room she barely stumbled into.

Because that victory and the message that was conveyed by the gentle embrace of her wives is all that matters.

Not the injuries.

Not the pain.

Not the taste of blood and sweat in her mouth.

All that mattered was the victory so her wives could receive the life they deserved.

And the love they gave her unconditionally.


	17. Grasper

**Tidal Wavy**

Jasper occasionally watched the humans on the shore or in their large, loud, and downright obnoxious boats.

Not because they were particularly interesting or because she wanted to be like Rose and wanted to have something romantic with them.

No she watched them because of the music they made. The sounds their instruments made was utterly entrancing. The soft or sometimes heavy tones made by the pluck of a string, the various bangs and booms made when they hit the tightly pulled pieces of fabric, it was amazing.

In her opinion it was the only redeeming quality about humanity and it was the only reason she had ever swam to the surface.

Of course there was a downside to the music they made. It often came bright lights, obnoxious crowds both of which made her feel uncomfortable and prevented the emersion with the melodies and harmonies of the music played.

That's why she had initially had no plans to go up to their pier or anywhere near the beach during this time of the year. When the days slowly long and warm and the nights shortened allowing for them to relish the sun more each day. Sure the humans played music more often but usually in loud crowds and she didn't like crowds. Not one bit.

And yet her she was following after this minnow of a mermaid to the surface for no real reason other than the minnow wouldn't leave her the hell alone.

"Hurry up Jasper." Amethyst said impatiently as she looked over her shoulder at the angry mermaid.

"I'll go as fast as I please." Jasper growled before Amethyst swatted her dark purple tail at her, "Should have just stayed back at the temple." She muttered under her breath as she picked up the pace and soon reached the surface.

As her eyes adjusted to blinding bright lights that filled her vision she wondered what was the deal with humans and lighting everything up.

"So what are we doing here?" Jasper asked after her eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Instead of getting a proper reply she just a received a quick grunt that sounded some what like hold on from Amethyst as she towards the shore where a lone boat sat with a human couple sitting in casually talking away when Amethyst suddenly burst out of the water with a loud roar making them both scream and fall back into the water. Laughing Amethyst quickly ducked back into the water as several humans began running from the boardwalk and beach towards the couple.

Despite finding Amethyst's little display somewhat humorous there was something else that caught Jasper's attention. Something that seemed fairly unimportant overall yet still drew her interest. A man with a long wild mane of brown hair holding a weathered acoustic guitar that practically began running towards the edge of the boardwalk after the couple fell in the ocean.

What was he doing?

"Ya know I was gonna ask you to help me scare some teenagers and maybe help me trick some kids into giving us food by pretending to give them wishes but it looks like you are here just to sightsee." Amethyst snickered as Jasper looked away from the man.

"I wasn't looking at him. I was looking at that wooden string thing he has." Jasper explained trying her hardest to think of the name of the instrument he was holding.

"You mean his guitar?" Amethyst asked.

"Is that what it's called?" Jasper replied.

"I think so." Amethyst said simply before she began to swim off.

Jasper was going to follow after Amethyst when she saw the man look around nervously then set the guitar down and then climb up on the fence before taking a breath and jumping right into the deep water it stood above. Before she realized what she was doing she was already halfways towards the human who didn't flail, even momentarily as he sunk into the water. Diving into the water she pushed herself to swim faster as she saw the jagged rocks that he was descending towards.

Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms him she was surprised that he weighed so much it was if he was wearing chains or had rocks in his -

She was unable to finish her thought as she felt him begin to flail and struggle in her arms. Even though he was unable to speak underwater the message was clear.

Let me go!

Struggling to swim upwards with him struggling and being so fucking heavy she was thoroughly relieved to break the surface and took a deep breath before noticing a sharp pain in her tail. Looking down she saw a murky cloud of blood filling the water.

"Shit!" She hissed as she struggled to swim towards the shore or at the very least the shallows so she could leave the human somewhere other humans could find him.

Ignoring the dizzy, light headed feeling overcoming her as she laid the human, who's breathing was slow and labored on a small bank in clear view of the other humans on the beach. As she began to back away from him she saw that his right hand was badly cut and had a small piece of stained glass inside of it. Making sure that no one saw her she carefully removed the glass before letting out a loud whistle. Diving deep into the water she struggled to stay conscious. Taking a breath she looked at her gold and red tail and saw that she had a hard of glass embedded into it.

"He must have done it when he was struggling." She said to herself before closing her eyes and drifting off.

\\\\\

**Two Weeks Later**

Jasper was glad that she healed fast (even by mermaid standards) and that she no longer had to have Peridot fret over her.

She could finally return to her normal life.

Yet her normal life didn't feel right to her. It was as if something was missing or at the very least incredibly different about it.

Maybe it was the jagged scar that adorned the side of her tail.

Or maybe it was the looks she was given by the other mermaids.

The looks of uncertainty, shock, and a handful of pity when they saw her scar.

Did they think that she had saved the human because she had an infatuation with them like Rose did? Were they assuming that she was going to use the old magiks to assume a human form like Rose had all those centuries ago?

Because that couldn't be farther from the truth. She had saved him because...

Because she...

Well she...

She admittedly didn't know why.

She just did and that wa-

"Jasper!" Amethyst shouted excitedly, "Jasper come on!" She shouted as she took her hand and began to lead her towards the surface.

"Amethyst, what's going on?" Jasper asked trying to break out her unusual strong iron grip.

"I'll tell you when we get there." She replied simply.

"Amethyst! Tell me what the fuck is going on?" Jasper snapped.

"Just wait. It'll make sense in a second." Amethyst replied absent mindedly.

"Amethyst!" Jasper growled as they neared the surface, "Amethyst let me go!"

"Not yet." Amethyst said as they reached the surface.

Looking around Jasper was surprised to see the boardwalk that she had saved the human at. Except it was almost completely empty. The bright lights of the attractions and stands began to shut off, one by one, in rapid succession, leaving the moon and the stars as the one of the only sources of illumination. The others were a small fire further up the beach and a handful of flicking street lights that gave the board walk an eerie haunted quality.

"Jasper, come on. You can sight see later." Amethyst said as she pulled her towards the small fire which as they got closer, was revealed next to a van, "I brought her Greg!" Amethyst shouted as entered the shallows.

"What?" Jasper asked confused a young man with long wild black wearing a black shirt with a gold star in the center made his way from the side of the fire towards them, "Amethyst what's going on?"

"Jasper this is Greg. He's the guy you saved and he wants to thank you." Amethyst said with a mischievous grin.

"You mean he's the one -" Jasper began.

"Who jumped off the boardwalk." He finished for her, "Yeah that was uh me." He said giving her a nervous smile as he stopped about two feet from them where the water reached his waist, "I'd come closer but uh I can't um swim." He said shamefully.

"Don't worry Greg, Jasper wouldn't let you drown." Amethyst joked, "Well I'll leave you two be. Have fun!" She said before swimming off, "Don't forget to use protection Greg!" She added before diving into the water leaving Jasper confused and Greg with a dark red blush on his cheeks.

"Why would you need protection?" Jasper as she swam a little closer, "You're not thinking of trying to hurt me are you?"

"What! No that's not what she meant!" Greg said quickly, "I mean that's not important. Especially since you're half fish and I'm sure that we couldn't....I-I mean sorry. Sorry. Um uh thank you for saving my life. That's what I meant to say. Just that. N-not the other stuff."

"Okay. You're welcome I guess." Jasper replied wondering why she found his nervous ramblings kind of...well cute and endearing.

Looking at her nervously he slowly began closing the distance between them. As the water reached up to his neck he took a deep breath and went to pull her into a hug only to slip and fall forward into the bitter tasting water. Before he had the opportunity to flail and panic he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him and pull him up. Taking a much needed breath of air as he was pulled out the water, he moved his wet hair out of his face and felt his heart skip several beats as he realized that he face with face with Jasper who was looking at him with a mix of concern, irritation, and confusion.

"T-th-thanks." He stammered.

"You said you couldn't swim." She deadpanned.

"Um yeah."

"Why in the fuck would you come into the deep water if you can't swim?" She snapped.

"I wanted to give you a uh hug." He replied sheepishly,"To...um...show...how much I...uh appreciated you saving me." He added quietly.

Shaking her head Jasper turned her embrace into a tight hug. Letting him go she made sure he regained his footing before turning around.

"There ya go." She said before she began to swim away.

"Wait!" He shouted, "Jasper! Wait!"

Stopping she turned around and gave him a bored look.

"What?"

"My name's Greg." He said sheepishly.

"That it?" She asked irritably.

"No um Amethyst said sometimes you come up here and well I'd like to maybe hangout with you when you do." He said nervously.

"Really?"

"Really."

"If you wait for me here, the next time I come up I'll "hangout" with you." She replied.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Really." She said knowing that he'd wait a few days before getting bored and moving on meaning that she wouldn't have to worry about spending time with him.

"Alright, I look forward to it." He said excitedly.

\\\\\

**One Month Later**

"Jasper come on!" Amethyst whined, "I don't wanna go to the surface alone."

"I can't just abandon my post whenever you feel the need to harass humans, Amethyst." Jasper snapped.

"Abandon your post? Pfft!" Amethyst scoffed, "You're retired. You only hang out her because all the other mermaids are afraid of you. Now come on. You're boyfriend will be there." She cooed.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes your boyfriend, Greg. He's still waiting for you." Amethyst said as she began to swim off, "He says he's hoped he hasn't missed you when he was sleeping or handling his business. Whatever that means."

"He's really still waiting there on the beach?" Jasper asked shocked.

"Yup." Amethyst said again, "Come and see for yourself."

Narrowing her eyes Jasper decided to follow. After all there was nothing wrong with catching the minnow in a lie,

\---

By Neptune's beard! The minnow wasn't lying.

Greg was really there waiting for her.

He was sitting on the beach in a faded blue chair playing his guitar. His wild hair pulled into a pony tail showing off the piercings that he had in his ears and a lone cigarette hung out of the corner of his mouth as he plucked note after note on his guitar staring out into the ocean waiting for some sign of the mermaid who had saved him twice.

"GREG! She's here!" Amethyst shouted as she pointed to Jasper who looked like the prey of a codfish.

"Jasper!" He shouted somehow not dropping his cigarette as he laid his guitar down, "Give me a minute."

"Oh you're going to love this." Amethyst snickered as Jasper watched Greg step out of the back of his van with a large rainbow color round tube.

Getting into the center of the tube he quickly ran out into the water towards them.

"Hey Jasper! Hey Amethyst." He said as he reached them with a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey." Amethyst said.

"Hi." Jasper said quietly.

"Don't mind her she's being shy today." Amethyst said elbowing Jasper.

"I am not." She hissed angrily before blushing slightly as she heard Greg laugh.

"You weren't kidding when you said you two butted heads often, Amethyst." Greg laughed.

Jasper just gave Amethyst a glare before Amethyst said with a mischievous grin, "Well I hope you two don't mind but I am gonna terrify some people. Remember play nice Jasper and don't take any bullshit from her Greg."

Greg and Jasper were both speechless for some reason as Amethyst left them alone.

"Um, so uh I um waited for you." Greg said with a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah I noticed." Jasper retorted, "I am actually surprised you did."

"Really?"

"Yup. I figured you'd get bored after a couple of days and just leave." Jasper answered honestly.

"Wow." Greg said surprised, "Are you glad I didn't do that?"

"A little bit." She replied nonchalantly, "I'm honestly more surprised that you're not completely shocked by me being a mermaid. All the humans I've met seemed to find it mind blowing."

"I freaked out a bit with Amethyst and I'm um actually trying my uh hardest to stay calm right now. Because you're amazing and beautiful. And I just said that. Shit!" He scolded himself, "I didn't mean to be weird it's just your so wow and tail is really nice and I'm rambli-"

"Calm down." Jasper said with smirk, "You said you wanted to hangout. So let's hangout or at least get to know each other."

"Alright. Well I'm Greg but you well know that." Greg said sheepishly.

"I'm Jasper." She replied calmly.

\---

Amethyst felt that they had some sort of connection when she came back and saw Jasper laughing as Greg told her about how he ended up in Beach City. She knew for a fact that they had one when she and Jasper left and they both looked downtrodden at leaving one another. Making a promise to spend time together again they both left with a large smile on their faces.

\\\\\

_**Two Weeks Later** _

A whole two weeks passed before Jasper swam to the surface to see Greg again. She admittedly wanted to have gone up to see him sooner but she didn't want to appear to eager or overzealous about their friendship. As she reached the surface she felt her heart race at a million miles an hour as she made her way to the shallows of the beach where Greg's van was,

Missing.

He had promised to wait for her again and she had told him that the wait wouldn't be as long as before but he wasn't here.

Why wasn't he here?

Did something happen to him?

No something couldn't have happened to him.

He was young especially by mermaid standards and he seemed healthy enou-

"Jasper!" A loud voice said suddenly.

Looking to her left she saw Greg waving at from a small boat with a large grin on his face.

"Hi." She replied, "Why are you in a boat?"

"I thought it'd be nice from the beach and maybe go to Mask Island or some where away from here." Greg replied, "Also you wouldn't have to worry about having to deal with the crowds at the beach."

"Alright. That um sounds nice." Jasper replied feeling more than a little surprised that Greg realized that she wasn't comfortable around crowds.

"Alright. I guess follow me then." Greg said with a smile.

\---

Greg was glad that he had decided to rent the boat for a couple of days. It was just him and Jasper out here enjoying the sun and good conversation.

"So you didn't bring your guitar?" She asked disappointed.

"No, I didn't. Sorry. Next time I'll have for sure."

"You better." Jasper said authoritatively.

"I will I promise." Greg said with a chuckle, "I'm just a little surprised that you liked hearing me play so much."

"Why?" Jasper asked, "You play really well,"

"Thanks." Greg said with a smile, "I could teach you if you'd like."

"I would. And maybe I can teach you how to swim." Jasper teased.

"No. I am not learning how to swim."

"Why not?"

"Because you can swim." Greg answered, "And you're super strong so you can carry me around while you swim or I could just get a boat like I did today."

"No. I am teaching you how to swim." Jasper ordered as began to gently rock the boat, "After all what if you fall out the boat and I can't save you for some reason."

"First off that'll never happen." Greg said confidently as Jasper stopped rocking the boat, "And secondly, I don't need to learn how to sw-Argh!" He shouted as his sandal got snagged on something and fell out of the boat.

Shaking her head Jasper quickly scooped him as he flailed in the water.

"You were saying." She deadpanned.

"I did that on purpose." Greg said seriously.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if you would save me." Greg explained, "And you did. So see I don't need to learn how to swim when I got a beautiful mermaid keeping me safe."

"Beautiful huh?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Very." Greg admitted before giving her a soft smile, "Though I have no idea why I'm admitting that." He added quickly.

"Near death experiences make people honest." She whispered as she leaned into him.

Gulping deeply Greg stared into her eyes wondering why he hadn't noticed they were a soft gold color before.

"Is it okay if I?" Jasper asked.

He nodded meekly.

Slowly pressing her lips to his she felt her heart race as he deepened the kiss allowing her to savor the soft fruit like taste on his lips.

Instead of fully breaking they allowed it to lead into another and another before they both had to break it to take a much needed yet unwanted breath.

"Wow." Greg whispered.

"I know." Jasper replied before giving him another soft kiss, "I know."

\\\\\

Weeks in between her visits quickly became days as the summer reached it's peak. Most of her visits were spent listening to Greg play the guitar and talking about the nuances of mermaid and human society. A small minority of her visits she tried to no avail to teach Greg to swim. Then there were those rare visits where either she or he was having an off day and they either comforted one another or argued. Sharing angry words and malicious insults before they either both promised to never see one another again and leaving in a fit or apologizing after a lengthy sullen silence between them and sharing a kiss that communicated the words they were unable to speak.

Summer quickly gave way to fall reducing the amount of the visits to half of what they had before. Then as fall gave way to winter her visits became practically non-existent to both of their dismay.

As the winter went on they both worried that the other would find love with another and that their romance had been just a brief fling never meant to go anywhere truly serious.

Though those fears were quickly forgotten as the winter gave way to spring.

Now they were here a full year since their first kiss floating in a comfortable silence enjoying being with the other.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Greg asked her suddenly.

"Yes you have." Jasper replied simply as she sat up.

"Is it okay if I tell you again?" He asked.

"Sure why not." She said with a shrug.

Laughing to himself he carefully maneuvered his tube so that he could get closer and pulled her into a gentle kiss.

"I thought you were going to tell me how beautiful I was." Jasper teased as they broke the kiss.

"Why tell you when I can make you feel even more beautiful than you are." He said before he kissed her again.

"You know sometimes I wonder what happened to that nervous man I saved." Jasper as she carefully leaned on his tube.

"He met a beautiful mermaid." Greg replied, "She made him confident and see the value in life once again."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said looking at him with a smile.

"So can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Is it um....is it okay if touch your tail?" Greg asked nervously, "I hope that's not weird to ask or that I'm violating your personal space or anything lik-"

"Yes." Jasper interrupted, "ONLY if you tell me why you jumped into the water the day I saved you."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I was with someone for a long time before I met you." He started, "At the time she was the love of my life. We spent everyday together until one day she left. No rhyme or reason." He said quietly, "It was two months before you saved me. I looked all over Delmarva looking for her. I even tried to file a police report claiming that she might have been abducted or missing but they didn't believe me since almost all of her things were gone and it looked like she just up and left me."

"I didn't give up on finding her and on that day I did find her. She was on the boardwalk looking like exactly like the day she left. I was going to talk to her and ask her where she had been when a little girl and a woman walked up. She kissed the woman and picked up the little girl before she took the other woman's hand. She looked so happy. I was already crushed by what I saw then I heard the little girl call her Mommy and ask what she and the other woman were going to do the next day for their tenth anniversary and well you know the rest." He finished somberly.

"I'm sorry." Jasper whispered as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and slowly guided his hands down her waist to her tail.

He just nodded as he slowly ran his fingers over her smooth scales before stopping as he reached the jagged scar upon it.

"How did this happen?" He asked as he traced it making her shiver.

"It's not important." She said as took his hands in hers and absent mindedly traced the scar in his right hand.

As he felt her thumb run over his scar he realized he had given it to her. The large shard of glass he had briefly considered taking his life with after he saw Rose with her wife, Pearl and her daughter, Nora or at least that's what she had called both of them. Before he could apologize Amethyst burst out of the water.

"OH MY STARS! YOU LET HIM TOUCH YOUR TAIL!" She squealed, "When is the wedding? Oh can I come? Will you have it here since he can't breath underwater?"

"Wait what!" Greg asked, "I proposed!"

"Yes!" Amethyst shouted as Jasper said "No!" quickly.

"Alright. I'm okay with that." Greg said quickly, "I could move to the beach so I can see you everyday or buy a boat. Though how I don't know how I'm going to explain that I'm married to a mermaid. I mean I don't really have anyone anyways so it won't be that bi-" he was interrupted as Jasper pressed her hand against his mouth, as she held Amethyst under the water with the other.

"Greg you didn't propose." Jasper said calmly, "Touching a mermaid's tail isn't a marriage proposal."

"Ets nert?" He asked.

"No." Jasper said as she let go of Amethyst and removed her hand from his mouth, "Though it is a sign of affection and trust between mermaids. Kind of like kissing is for humans." She said with a smile, "Now calm down."

"Alright." He said nervously.

"She's lyin-ARGH!" Amethyst shouted as Jasper swatted her with her tail angrily before giving Greg a kind smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	18. Grasper

**Human's Can't Fuse**

Until recently Jasper could never quite understand Rose's infatuation with humans. Sure they had an endless array of choices and differing identities but for the most part they fell into preordained roles that valued order and similarity instead of individuality, such as hunter or gather or soldier or healer.

She often rationalized that it wasn't just their individuality that Rose found so interesting about them, but their physical attempts at intimacy. Their almost constant need to touch or hold one another.

After all Rose had taken numerous, as the humans currently called them, lovers, over the past couple millennia. Tossing them to the wayside when their uses and Rose's interest faded until they came upon another town, another country, another uprising civilization filled with humans that peaked Rose's interest yet again.

That's the way it had been and if she was being honest with herself, Jasper thought that's the way it would always be.

Then he showed up.

Greg Universe.

The one man band who like so many others had became enamored with Rose.

Except he wasn't like the others Rose had "taken" before him. He wasn't just interested in finding a release found in the throes of physical ecstasy but wanted to form something more with her. A bond built on something more than physical interaction but a bond that was as strong as the love Ruby and Sapphire had for one another.

Though that wasn't the only thing that had been different about him.

The others had very rarely paid any attention to any of her fellow Crystal Gems unless Rose with them. He on the other hand actually tried to form friendships with all of them.

Garnet of course humored him and formed a simple friendship with him because she, Ruby, and Sapphire, found his love for Rose to be something magnificent and interesting that needed to be pursued to it's full potential even if it would ultimately end as quickly as it had begun.

Pearl had disregarded his attempts at friendship because she had expected him to be another miniscule lived fling like the others Rose had taken in the past. A few months and he would grow bored like the rest and leave.

Then there was her.

She had hesitantly accepted his friendship at first. Her reasoning was that all the humans she had met in the past had done nothing more than irritate, or ignore her because she wasn't like Rose. Warm and inviting and interested in their day to day lives. No she was a proud quartz solider. She wasn't meant to be warm or inviting and she found humanity itself boring but something about his small gesture peaked her interest and she accepted it not knowing that it would become something far more.

***

As the weeks passed and turned into months she found herself seeking out his companionship, when he wasn't with Rose of course.

She didn't like watching there playful and flirtatious interactions.

She didn't like watching an individual as kind as Greg give so much and receive nothing more than a kiss and pat on the head while being promised a far better treat later on.

A promise that was never fully fulfilled.

But that wasn't her place to speak or judge.

For all she knew in their most private and intimate moments they had agreed to such an arrangement. After all Rose was a gem and he was human. She was guaranteed to outlive him and that's all there was to it.

Besides she had moments of her own with him. Moments she deeply cherished and often thought of fondly when he was with Rose.

Him teaching her how to play the drums. Which shouldn't have difficult as it had been but then again human constructs and instruments were so fragile and frail prone to falling apart when they were with a substantial amount of force. Which had been her problem as she not only tore the drums but the broke the sticks as she gripped them far too tightly. He was oddly patient with her teaching the basics he knew and later learning with her the far more complicated methods.

Her teaching him how to defend himself. Something that had vexed not only Rose but Pearl.

Rose saw Jasper's lessons as unnecessary because he didn't accompany them on missions and she had routinely made sure he was protected from danger.

Pearl on the other hand claimed it was a waste of time since he would be gone from lives soon but Jasper knew she saw her teachings as a threat to her status as Rose's "knight". What use would she be to Rose if her temporary lover could defend her?

It was both of these reasons that she continued to train Greg pushing him, testing him, making him stronger. She saw that he could be more than a plaything to Rose that was always shielded from danger and she had always found Pearl's knightly duty as foolish and wasteful. How were you defending your "love" by having your form dissipated in every other fight?

There of course was another reason, a reason none but her knew.

The physical closeness they had when they trained. The heat from his body radiating against her form as the two of them went through the movements of combat. The pins, the tackles, the rush of adrenaline for him and the almost electric energy flowing through her gem as he and her found themselves in positions that humans reserved for lovers and gems found taboo.

There was of course the simpler interactions between them. The watching of human entertainment long into the night together. Slowly drifting towards one another til he fell asleep on her chest with her long mane acting as blanket to stave off the cold. The days where they traded tips and ideas on how to maintain their wild manes of hair which was symbol of pride for the two of them. Terrible jokes shared during wild nights of celebration between the two.

But for every moment of joy and true companionship between them. There were moments of bitter reality that reminded her of the truth.

He loved Rose not her.

How many times had he referred to her as his best friend? His future best man? His fellow beach stud?

Far to many to count.

But not once did he refer to her as his love or as his girlfriend because that title was reserved specifically for Rose, not her.

He was oblivious to her feelings. As were her compatriots because they were all focused on his increasingly more serious relationship with Rose.

The only individuals who knew were Vidalia and her good friend Yellowtail. They were the only people who knew of her longing for Greg. They knew of the rage she felt as she watched Rose lead him on as she had led on so many before him. They knew of the awful loneliness she felt for unlike the others she was alone and had never known the true embrace of someone who loved her.

They encouraged her to speak to him. To tell him of her affections but she never would because even if the love he gave her was not romantic it was love none the less. It was what had made their friendship so pure and trusting. A friendship she cherished above all other things. A friendship she would protect at all costs.

***

Jasper had grown used to Pearl's antics. The jealous acts of malicious discontent that attacked the emotions and mental states of Rose's lovers not their bodies because the bruising and wounding of emotions was easier to hide and turn into her favor then physical injury.

Fusing with Rose was her personal favorite malicious act. It was a twisted and satisfying way of hurting Rose's lovers. They would form Rainbow Quartz satisfying Pearl's need for intimacy with Rose while showing how pathetic their acts of physical intimacy were compared to what she and Rose could share on a whim.

Rose had always appeared naÃ¯ve to Pearl's reason for fusion, Garnet never batted at an eye as if she was in full belief that Pearl's reasons for fusion was pure and true, and she admittedly didn't care before. She of course remained absolutely apprehensive to when it came to fusing with her, only doing when it was necessary but she didn't have any investment in Rose's lovers before Greg.

She of course felt entirely livid prior to the forming of Rainbow Quartz because of the blatant admission to Greg that he was nothing more then the latest in the long line of playthings to her as she sang. Rainbow showing up was the icing on the cake and before she could have a few choice words with Pearl, (yes Greg's belief in peaceful resolution was having an affect on her) she watched as Greg stood his ground and instilled the tiniest sliver of doubt into Pearl's mind while at least to her, clearly hiding his own doubts.

Watching as he walked off she decided to follow after Pearl but was stopped by Garnet who simply reminded her it wasn't her place to intervene. Nodding she decided to cool down on the beach after all what was the worst thing that could happen.

***

There had only been one time, prior to today in their long history as teammates that Jasper had wanted to poof Rose for something she had done.

That had been when she had insulted the kindergarten that she had emerged from claiming it had been a poison to the Earth and that nothing good had emerged from it. Nothing but Homeworld cannon fodder that refused to see the beauty and magnificence of the Earth because they had already tainted it slightly with their creation.

She had met that Homeworld cannon fodder. She was part of it. She had watched her fellow soldiers be needless shattered for their imperfections before Rose and Pearl had made a brief attack destroying the injectors and poofing several of her brethren as they claimed that Earth was free place for gem's. Free of Homeworld's tyranny.

Now here she was ready to poof her for leaving Greg alone on the beach while she claimed that she wasn't a "real" person and that she was unsure if she could return his full affections. He loved her with every fiber of his being and she had led him on not once considering the possibility of loving him back. Gritting her teeth she ignored the urge to chase down Rose and knock some sense into her gem and went to him instead. She said nothing as she pulled him into a tight embrace as he wept. She did nothing but hold him close and let him cry til he could cry no more.

Looking up at her with pain in his eyes he said nothing as he freed himself from her embrace and laid in his van falling into a troubled sleep.

As she watched him sleep she whispered three little words to him.

"I love you."

And while it may have been her imagination or just him talking in his sleep but she swore she heard him reply,

"I love you too."

Smiling to herself she leaned against his van and decided that when he awoke that she would offer him the love he deserved.


	19. Grasper

**It's A Way To Show Affection**

Jasper groaned as she watched the two humans on the small screen press their faces together. This was the umpteenth form of human entertainment that she'd seen showing humans doing this particular act.

What was the point of this particular act? Was it some sort of pointless form of physical contact that humans liked so much like shaking hands or hugging? Or was it something else entirely, like attempted fusion.

That had to be it.

The humans were trying to fuse.

Which was completely ridiculous since humans couldn't fuse or at least regular humans couldn't. Steven and Connie were the rare exception to this fact but that wasn't important, at least not right now because Greg was trying to tell her something.

"-ot like the movie?" He asks looking at her concerned.

"What?" Jasper replies.

"I asked if you didn't like the movie?"

"It's adequate." Jasper replies dismissively.

"Oh alright." Greg says with a nod knowing that adequate was Jasper's way of saying it was good and she enjoyed it.

After their brief exchange they remained in a comfortable silence until the movie ended.

"Is there a reason why they kept pressing their faces together?" Jasper asks suddenly, "Were they trying to fuse?"

"Press their faces...oh! You mean kissing?" Greg replies.

"So that's what it's called. Kissing." Jasper says

"Yeah." Greg answers, "And people do it because they want to show affection for someone not because they're trying to fuse."

"Oh, so it's like hugging then?" She asks simply.

"Yeah, kinda." Greg says, "Though people usually kiss someone they care about in a serious way."

"What do you mean in a serious way?" Jasper inquires.

"I mean well...um...like someone you love or really really care about." Greg replies, "Like how Pearl sometimes kisses Steven on the cheek because she loves him or how the people kissed in the movie because they really care about one another."

"Oh." Jasper says absent mindedly as she begins to drift off into deep thought.

"Yeah." Greg replies simply before he suddenly feels Jasper press a somewhat sloppy rough kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight Greg." She says nonchalantly before standing up and turning off the TV.

"Night." Greg replies wondering what the hell just happened.

\\\\\

"-eg. Greg. Hey Greg!" Amethyst shouted at Greg getting his attention.

"Um...what?" Greg asked confused.

"Are you okay? Your acting weird." Amethyst said looking at him closely, "Like really weird."

"I'm fine. Well no not really. Well kinda. Maybe. I-I-I don't know." Greg said dejectedly, "Can I tell you something?"

"Um....sssuuurrree." Amethyst replies hesitantly.

"I want you to promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Okay?"

"Promise Amethyst." Greg orders sternly.

"Fine. I promise. Now tell me what your deal is." Amethyst says irritably.

"Jasper. Jasper, she uh um she kissed me." Greg says quietly.

"What!" Amethyst screeches, "She kissed you! Like actually kissed you?"

"On the cheek. Not the um lips." Greg clarifies.

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Oh my gosh! That's adorable!" Amethyst says before laughing.

"What?" Greg says shocked, "How is it adorable?"

"She likes you. Big ol' Jasper likes you. Awwh!" Amethyst coos.

"What! No! She thought kissing was people trying to fuse and I explai-" Greg began to explain.

"Hahaha! Awwh! She wanted to fuse with you!" Amethyst coos, "Can you tell me when the wedding is? I mean you already live together and she wants to fuse with you."

"Amethyst she was confused and clearly didn't understa-" Greg started to say quickly.

"Who was confused?" Jasper asks suddenly making Greg release a high pitched squeak as he jumped in shock, "Greg are you okay?"

He just nodded in response as he placed his hands on his knees trying to take a breath.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asks again.

Before he can reply Amethyst jumps in.

"You know what you should kiss him and make it better."

"Would that work?" Jasper inquires seriously as all the color drains from Greg's face.

"Absolutely." Amethyst says wickedly.

"Alright." Jasper says as she carefully lifts Greg's head and gives him an unintentionally rough kiss.

As Jasper breaks the kiss Greg gives her a tentative smile before he falls back and faints hitting the concrete with a soft thump.

"I thought you said it'd make him better!" Jasper growls as she kneels down and picks up Greg.

"I guess I was wrong." Amethyst says with a chuckle, "Maybe you should try again later."

Jasper just gives her a angry look before muttering, "Fine I will."


	20. Grasper (BrOTP)

**Cuddles**

Jasper hadn't been able to sleep lately. Not that she needed or enj- okay she did enjoy sleeping but that wasn't the point.

What was, was that she hadn't been able to sleep lately. Not since the fight with the corrupted gem that just happened to start a fire that burned down a good chunk of Greg's carwash. The fire that burned down the carwash's office or as it had been before the fire, her bedroom.

Which of course had her bed, her fluffy pillow, her soft comforter, and of course her stuffed animals.

All the things that had helped her get to sleep. All the things that she had kept a secret from everyone except Greg, because he was the person who had actually gotten her all of those things and despite her wishing that he didn't, he was the only person who knew that she couldn't sleep with out something soft to cuddle with and that those soft things made her nightmares easier to handle.

Staring up at the ceiling of the motel room she wished that could just get to sleep but it was impossible to do with out her stars forsaken soft things.

She was drawn out of her lament when a loud knock came from the motel door. Getting off of the bed she walked over and opened the door to see a large stuffed tiger looking back at her.

"Greg?" Jasper asked confused as she stepped back from the door allowing him and the large stuffed tiger to come into the room.

"Hey Jasper." He said happily as he held out the stuffed tiger to her, "I got this for you."

"I can see that." Jasper said as she tried to not look to eager or happy as she took it from him.

"Yeah." He replied nonchalantly, "I hope you like it."

"I do!" Jasper said excitedly before catching herself, "It's... adequate."

"Just adequate?" Greg asked as he watched Jasper absent mindedly pet the stuffed tiger.

Instead of replying Jasper just nodded her head as she sat down on the bed throwing the tiger to the side of her despite every urge in her gem telling her to squeeze it tightly against her chest and revel in it's softness.

"Alright then. Uh, I'll see ya in the morning then, Jasper." Greg said as made his way to the door.

"Thank you." Jasper said quietly.

"Your welcome." Greg said with a smile before he left the room.

As soon as he was gone Jasper quickly grabbed the stuffed tiger and squeezed it tightly before she laid down with rubbing against her cheek.

\\\\\

_**Three weeks later** _

Jasper loved the stars out of this stuffed tiger. It was so soft and it smelled just like  ~~Greg~~  the wax that Greg used at the carwash, which of course meant that it smelled like home. Which was still being repaired because according to Greg the insurance company refused to let Bismuth handle the repairs because even though she had built hundreds of spires, towers, and arenas she wasn't a "certified contractor" and they wouldn't pay for the repairs if she did them so that's why they were still here.

At this stars forsaken motel that had itchy, uncomfortable blankets and stiff pillows that irritated her immensely.

Then again it was either this or staying with Greg in his tiny van because she absolutely refused to stay with Amethyst at the temple (especially considering the fact that she was part of the reason the carwash burned down) and Homeworld could harvest her before she ever stayed with Lapis and Peridot.

Though there was nothing wrong with staying in the van with Greg, he was her friend and he more than likely had some sort of soft blanket or pillow that he'd happily lend her so she could sleep better.  ~~and he could hold her to conserve space.~~

Squeezing her tiger for a brief moment before she placed him to the side as she sat up and began walking to the door. She was going to ask Greg for a softer pillow and a more comfortable blanket.

That was it.

Nothing more.

She wasn't going to let those other ridiculous thoughts get the best of her.

She was a quartz solider for stars sake not some clingy pearl that needed physical attention.

Though what if she was as Amethyst referred to it, the big spoon. Holding Greg tight and close like her stuffed tiger. Keeping him safe and protected while enjoying a moment of closeness with h-

NO!

You are a solider Jasper.

A highly decorated quartz solider.

You are not some sort of needy, clingy, hormonal,

"Greg." She said as she opened the door and saw a soaking Greg who looked like he was about to knock on the door.

"Hey Jasper is okay if I...uh...um spend the night in here with...uh...um...you. My uh van has a couple leaks and it's raining and um sorry. I'll uh go." Greg said as he began to walk away from the door back towards his van in the parking lot.

"Greg get in here." Jasper ordered as she grabbed him by his arm and gently pulled him back in the motel room.

"Okay." Greg said as she closed the door than walked to the bathroom and grabbed a towel for him, "I'm sorry that I'm kinda invading your personal space it's just, the van had a couple of leaks in the roof and I tried to plug them up and I only made it worse and now I have to bug you when you were probably sleeping and -"

"It's fine." She replied sternly as she handed him the towel, "I was actually going to ask you for a softer pillow. The ones here are awful."

"Oh." Greg said, "I can go get you one real quick. It won't be wet because I managed to cover everything up with a some tarp I had in my v-"

"It's alright besides it's raining outside. Now dry yourself off," Jasper ordered, "While I move Wax out the way and make room for you on the bed."

"Wait what?" Greg asked confused.

"I'm going to make room for you on the bed." She replied as she carefully moved her stuffed tiger to the table next to her bed.

"Jasper I can sleep on the floor. It's totally fine." Greg said reassuringly.

"No. There's plenty of room on the bed it's fine."

"Are yo-"

"I'm sure."

"Okay but who's Wax?" He asked confused.

Jasper just pointed to the stuffed tiger as she moved one of the pillows to the far left.

"You named him. Awwh that's cute." Greg said with a laugh as he dried his hair, "Did you name the others?"

"No." Jasper replied curtly as she laid in the bed.

That wasn't true at all of course because she had in fact named them all.

There was Soft Thing, Soft Thing II, Pink, her diamond shaped pillow, Little Greg, a stuffed bear wearing a white tank top and brown sandals that reminded her of Greg, and of course Wax which she had named because of the soft carwash wax smell on it that reminded her of the car wash.

Chuckling to himself Greg climbed into the bed and faced away from Jasper.

"Good night Jasper."

"Good night Greg."

\---

Jasper was fast asleep when she was woken up by Greg.

Not intentionally of course.

No he was shivering badly in his sleep and he only stopped for the occasional sneeze before he continued to shiver.

Slowly rolling to her right side and went to shake him awake when she noticed that his clothes were still slightly wet. Slowly touching his arm she realized that he was ice cold.

Of course he decided to stay in his wet clothes. She thought to herself angrily. He didn't want me seeing him like "that" so he decided to just freeze to death instead.

Shaking him gently she woke him up.

"Jasper?" He asked confused as he turned to look at her.

"Who else would be?" She asked confused.

"Um no one I guess. What's up?" He replied trying not to shiver from the cold.

"You're slowly freezing to death." She replied calmly, "Now come here so I can warm you up."

"What?" Greg asked as Jasper scooted closer to him, "I'm not freezing to death?"

"Then why are you shivering?"

"I'm just a little cold. Other than that I'm fine." He said unintentionally shivering.

"Are you sure?" She asked concerned.

"Jasper I'm fi-" he was unable to finish as he sneezed making her give him an oh really look.

"Come on." She said wrapping her arms around him making him realize that she was practically a giant sized giant heater that radiated warmth.

"Wow." He said as he curled into her and soaked up the heat, "You're really warm."

"All quartzes are." She replied simply as she rested her head above his.

"I don't believe that." He said sleepily as he rested his hands on hers, "Amethyst isn't like this and Rose wasn't either. I think you're just some sorta special quartz." He said quietly before falling asleep in her arms.

Smiling to herself she pulled him closer to her before falling into a peaceful sleep because she had the best soft thing to cuddle with.

Her best friend that reminded her of home.


	21. Past Grasper

**Chain Keep Us Together**

Admittedly she didn't know what to do.

Well not exactly.

She had a million different ideas on what do. None of them good or at all useful.

She could scream at him. Profess her love. Beg him to stay. Find a way to stop him from leaving. Hurt that dumb bitch Azul. KILL that dumb bitch Azul. Tell him to be with them both.

Something.

She had to do something to stop him. Stop him from leaving her all alone in this fucking empty house. Stop him from starting a happy family with HER!

But she couldn't.

She couldn't bring herself to do something that would hurt him.

Again.

After all this happened because of her affair. Her infidelities. Her leaving him at the alter to pursue a short lived and loveless romance with Pearl.

A romance that ended as soon as Garnet made her way back into Pearl's life. A romance that briefly ended what she had with him. A romance that had pushed him into the lustful lovers embrace of another woman.

Azul Diamond.

A woman that was fifteen years his senior and had taken him to bed after she found him drowning his sorrows at a bar three months after their failed wedding. She then proceeded to take him a dozen more times in the two years that followed.

Now she was pregnant and starting a family with him.

Not her.

Because she decided that his love wasn't enough.

"Jasper." Greg said quietly as he lifted her head, "I still love you and I always will but you can't just come back into my life two years and a half years after leaving me at the alter and expect things to be the same."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Instead of replying he pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before pulling her into a tight hug.

"Greg are you ready?" Azul asked suddenly from the living room.

"Yeah I am." He said breaking the hug, "Bye Jasper."

"Goodbye Greg." She whispered back as he left her sitting alone against the kitchen wall, "I love you and always will." She whispered as she felt the tears run down her face.


	22. Grasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your soulmate's name is written somewhere on your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soul Mates (Pt 1 & 2)

**Soulmate**

She hates the quick scribble on her left shoulder. The simple black signature that acts as a constant reminder she is soul mate-less. That she has spent the past twenty years chasing after an individual that doesn't exist or at least that's she's convinced herself. It's easier that way. It makes the one night stands and failed relationships far easier to deal with it.

After all it's not like she has someone out in the world just for her.

Not someone who is supposed to love her unconditionally.

No soulmate.

No, Gregory DeMayo.

***

The curved script on his shoulder is a painful reminder of the truth. He's alone. He's soul mate-less and he'll never know the embrace of the one meant for him. He's never known what it feels like to be truly complete and probably never will because he's searched for them to no avail.

It's not easy but he learns to live with it.

Besides his soulmate is probably one of the lucky ones. One that has multiple soul mates, multiple people to complete them.

Hopefully.

Just hopefully it's that way for, Jasper Beta and they aren't wandering around looking for him like he has continued to look for them.

***

She's been having one of those days.

A day where everything goes wrong.

First it was rude comments because she's soul mate-less, then it was getting caught in the rain without an umbrella or shelter, and now she was trying to explain that she must have had left her wallet in her car which was broken down about three miles out of town.

She just needed a ride back to it and she would get the money and come back to pay for her meal. She wasn't trying to dine and dash, she was just having a streak of bad luck. Honestly, but that didn't work, actually made things worse. There were threats made and voices raised before a man intervened. He paid for her meal despite her protests and gave her directions to the local mechanic and even offered to give her a ride there since the rain had practically became a maelstrom of rain and thunder.

She wants to say yes.

He wants her to say yes.

But she doesn't want to take advantage of this stranger's kindness.

He hopes she understands that he is more than willing to help her.

Both of their heart's break as she thanks him but turns his offer but she promises to pay him back as soon as she can get her wallet.

He resists the urge to protest her decision and says okay.

Walking off they both ignore the burning in their left shoulder and they both hope that they run into one another once again.

Though if for some reason that they didn't, their brief exchange would be always remembered.

* * *

**  
Soul Mate-Less**

The soft burning feeling in her left shoulder has become an inferno. She tries to ignore it but every attempt to do so causes it flare up making her hiss in pain.

Which to the mechanic is funny for some reason.

She wants to ask why but every attempt to speak coherent sentences is replaced by two words.

A name

A name she has ignored for far too long.

Gregory DeMayo.

Why would her soulmate's name be stuck on her tongue? Why does his name on her shoulder burn? Why does her stomach feel as a dozen swarms of new emerged butterflies are inside flapping their wings up and down, up and down, every time she says his name? Why? Why? Why?

"You alright, Miss?" The mechanic asks as he looks up at her.

"Fine." Jasper growls in response as she feels her mark burns so hotly that it's as if it's scalding her flesh.

"You sure?" He asks, "You're acting like you got the soul jitters."

"I'm fine." She hisses despite trying to ignore his comment.

Because it can't be soul jitters. Soul jitters are for other people, not for someone like her. Someone who was soul mate-less. They didn't get soul-jitters, a word she had learned had learned so long ago.

>   
>  _**Soul Jitters : Verb, A slang term used to describe the burning sensation felt after soulmates share their first interaction or enter a close proximity with one another.** _

  
Unless she had...

No.

Unless she had met her...

NO.

Met her..

NO!

She had met her soulmate. The one meant to complete her. To love her. To be with her for as long as they lived.

But who could it b-

"Hey are you okay?" He asks as runs to her side as the burning in her shoulder becomes unbearable.

"I...I...I-" she stammers unable to complete her sentence as she looks into his eyes and see not only her reflection quivering in pain but that he is in the same pain as her.

He is hurting like she is hurting.

He hides it well but she can see past the wall he has put up to hide the pain. She can see the pain he had felt for so long. Left alone without a soulmate to call his own. A person to complete him. A person that truly loves him.

"G-G-Gregory?" She stammers as he helps her stand.

"No." He says as he let's go of her hand.

"Gregory DeMayo?" She asks.

'No. No." He says as he shakes his head and steps back.

"Are you Gregory DeMayo?" She asks feeling her heart begin to race as the burning begins to stop.

"This isn't really happening." he says as he continues to step back, "This can't be happeni-" he is unable to finish as slips on a puddle of water made from a leak in the roof.

Instinct takes over as she rushes forward and attempts to catch him only to hit the hard concrete with him. Shaking her head as she sits up her heart stops as she hears him groan in pain.

No! No! No! No!

Don't be hurt she thinks in head over and over as she quickly to turns to her side to see him looking at her nervously.

"Are you okay?" She asks quietly.

"No." He answers as he sits up looking past the Jasper at the mechanic who is on the phone clearly calling the ambulance, "Did Pearl or Amethyst put you up this?" He asks as he rubs his shoulder which has numbing pulse emanating from it.

"Put me up to what?"

"Please don't pretend you don't know." He says dejectedly, "I know some people find it funny to mess with people like me but it's not."

"People without soulmates?" She asks slowly.

"Yeah." He replies simply as she takes his hand and guides it up her arm and brushes it across a signature on her left shoulder.

As his fingers brush over the messy scrawl he feels a spark emanate from it.

It's his signature.

That means she's,

"Jasper Beta." He says quietly as he looks into her eyes.

"Yes." She replies as she presses a soft kiss to his lips, "Yes, I am."

The burning in their marks is replaced with a gentle pulse that begins to increase in pace as he pulls her into a kiss of his own. That pulse soothed the pain they had felt before and replaced it with something different. Something whole. Something complete.

Something only soulmates felt.


	23. MysteryPearl

**What's The Difference Between Snuggling And Cuddling?**

Pearl was nervous, very nervous. She couldn't understand why but she just was. Who was she trying to kid? Pearl knew exactly why she was nervous. It had to deal with a very beautiful, tall, pink haired woman who was incredibly strong and made her feel butterflies in her gem.

Stars she loved Sheena but she knew they should stay friends. It would be not necessarily easier but better that way.

The other reason she was nervous was Sheena's pain in the neck roommate, Johnny. To be honest he made the nervous feeling even worse. Johnny would take any opportunity he could get his grubby hands on to embarrass her in front of Sheena.

Yet here she was going to their house to watch movies.....with the two of them.

"Just turn around Pearl you can tell her something came up." She said to herself as she approached Sheena's doorstep. "Tell her Steven was sick or tell her um something. What could I tell her?"

"Tell Sheena that you talk to yourself Pearlie." Johnny said as he walked out the door.

Pearl was about to yell at him when she saw how he was dressed. He was wearing a dark purple bathrobe with pink hearts on it, fluffy pink bunny slippers, polka dot boxers, a t-shirt with a green maple leaf on it and holding a teddy bear with one eye.

"What are you wearing?" She asked attempting to stifle a laugh.

"It's a bathrobe for the Camp Pining Hearts marathon and slumber party Dot invited me to." He replied seriously walking around her.

"Weren't we supposed to be watching movies tonight?" She asked suddenly a million times more nervous at the idea of being alone with Sheena.

"Yup but I can't turn Dot down otherwise Sis will kick my ass. So now you're stuck with Sheena." he said with a wink as he got into his pick-up.

Pearl wanted to retort something angry and rude but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Especially when she turned around saw Sheena in a white tank top and plain black pajama pants.

"I hope you don't mind that'll it be just us tonight Pearl." Sheena said with a kind smile.

"No not all it's just um uh I thought um Johnny would be um here as well." Pearl said nervously as she walked into Sheena's house.

"No it'll be just us tonight because he had that last minute slumber party to go to." Sheena said with a laugh. "He looked so adorable for it too."

Letting out a small laugh Pearl was suddenly less nervous about being alone with Sheena.

\---

They were half way through the second Thanksgiving movie and Michelle Majors was sneaking up on the teenage couple when Sheena received a text.

**Johnny : you two kiss or start cuddling yet? ;)**

Letting out a snort Sheena replied to Johnny's text.

**Sheena : Nope and I don't think we will**

**J : cuddle or kiss?**

**S : Neither**

**J : Oh that's right. Pearlie's a snuggle bug :P**

**S : Lol! stop I'm trying to watch a movie with Pearl**

**J : and I'm trying to figure why every time i spin the bottle I get the teddy bear I'm calling shenanigans! SHENANIGANS I TELL YOU!**

**S : Hahaha! You are absolutely ridiculous**

**J : I know I also know you should stop texting me and make out with Pearlie already!!!**

It had not escaped Pearl's notice that Sheena was texting someone who was making her laugh. Did she have a new girlfriend? Perhaps she was talking to someone who she was interested in. Maybe she was just bored of spending time with her. Stars what should I do? Should I tell her a joke or just try to be more interesting?

"Hahah! You need to tell Johnny to stop texting me Pearl. He is absolutely ruining our movie night together." Sheena said jokingly as she showed Pearl the texts he had sent her.

Needless to say Pearl turned the darkest shade of turquoise ever seen as she saw the conversation the two were having especially one of Sheena's response.

 

_I_ _don't think we will_

 

So there was a remote chance of them being physically intima-

NO!

Sheena is your friend Pearl. That is exactly why you put the bowl of popcorn between the two of you. It's not because you eat popcorn but a reminder that you two are friends. It's also there to prevent you from doing something you'll regret.

Like laying on her chest and feeling her wrap her strong warm arms around you pulling you closer to her.

Or kissing her like you used to. Nipping her bottom lip as she broke the kiss.

Or perhaps even making sweet passionate l-

NO! NO! NO!

"Are you okay Pearl?" around Sheena asked concerned. "I'm sure he was just joking."

"Y-y-yeah i-i-i'm fine. I was just wondering what the difference between cuddling and snuggling is?" Pearl replies sheepishly

"I really don't know Pearl." Sheena said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we can figure it out?" Pearl said flirtatiously as she slowly moved closer to Sheena despite every other thought she had telling her she shouldn't.

"Maybe we can?" Sheena said seductively when her phone suddenly rung ruining the moment.

Sheena quietly cursed her phone as she saw Pearl quickly move to the other end of the couch. She grumbled as she checked her phone. Who had thought it would be okay to just randomly text her and ruin the moment her and Pearl were having when she read the text and cracked a smile that lasted for the rest of the night.

**J : whatever happens just know that she really loves you Sheena**


	24. MysteryPearl

**Ever The Fool**

Today was the day.

The day Pearl had prepared herself for.

The day she had longed to do for the past year and a half.

Get a fresh start with Sheena.

After all it was fairly clear that they still shared a spark. A spark that given the proper attention could become the inferno it once had been. Except this time around Pearl's full attentions were focused on her. There was no interference from her longings for Rose. No projecting. No lying. No manipulation.

Just honest communication and mutual attraction.

That's it.

No ulterior motives.

Just love.

Besides who could possibly compete with what her and Sheena shared.

\---

The universe it seemed had an answer to that question.

Cindy Peetle.

That's who could compete with their mutual affections for one another.

The wild haired woman who had somehow managed to swo-

  
_-nd her comes Cindy swooping in to save the day._

_I don't swoop. Swooping is bad._

_Haha! Is it now?_

_Yes, babe it is. Come on, Pearl back me up here and tell Sheena that swooping is bad. Like everybody knows this._

  
DAMMIT! Pearl couldn't even form a coherent theory as to why Sheena was so enamoured with that savage animal of a woman, without one of her bad jokes or nearly incoherent ramblings filling her mind. It was as if the woman was some sort of parasitic insect that had tunneled her way into her head and dripped some sort of caustic substance of her ability to use logic and reason.

Stars she wasn't the only victim of this because it was rather clear Cindy had somehow done the same thing to Sheena.

Maybe she hadn't wormed her little arthropodic body into Sheena's heart but was rather a pity....no not a pity fling....it was obvious that Sheena was simply doing this to make her jealous. That had to be it. It wasn't like Sheena was actually interested in that messy slob.

Heh. Sheena had pulled one over on her. Heh heh. She did deserve it, after all she had ruined their last attempt at a relationship but she was in a different place now. A better place. A place where she was ready to pursue things.

\---

"Wait! What?" Sheena asked confused.

"I said you didn't have to continue the ruse you have with Cindy." Pearl said confidently.

"Ruse?" Sheena asked.

"Yes, the whole I've moved on with this woman who is clearly not my type ruse." Pearl explained yet again, "I understand that I hurt you and that in return you made me jealous so I could have an idea how it felt."

"Pearl, please and I mean please tell me that you are fucking with me." Sheena said calmly, "Please tell me that this some sort of elaborate joke or weird ass test you and Cindy came up to see if I would stay faithful and that you don't actually believe what you're saying."

"Sheena, this isn't a joke." Pearl said hurt, "I really understand what's going on between you two."

"No. You don't." Sheena said angrily before taking a deep breath, "Pearl you're a good friend and a kind person but I've moved on."

"Moved on?"

"Yes moved on."

"With Cindy?"

"Yes."

"That's......that's....that's ridiculous, she's not....not your type." Pearl said hurt.

"You mean she isn't you." Sheena retorted.

"But...but." Pearl stammered.

"Pearl, you left me. You hurt me." Sheena explained, "You left me because I couldn't and wasn't ever going to be Rose."

"Sheena."

"You had your chance and you threw it away." Sheena said calmly, "That's all there is to it. I'm willing to be friends but we will never be more than that. Never again."

Pearl just shook her head as she watched Sheena leave. This was Rose all ov-

No it wasn't.

This wasn't like what happened with her and Rose.

Because Sheena had made it clear what they were. She had made Pearl realize that there was changing what she had done.

She had hurt her.

She had left her.

She had ended things.

And that meant that they were done for good. There were no stolen kisses and sweet nothings whispered to one another. There was no more romantic feelings or the possibility of them. All there was in the end, was a tentative offer for a friendship. A friendship that reminded her of decisions, of her mistakes, of the love she had pursued and had ultimately threw away in the memory of a dead woman.


End file.
